Hope For The Future
by Jade Higurashi
Summary: Harry is abused by his Uncle, and takes it out on himself. Draco is cursed almost everyday, and used his blade to cope. Can Harry and Draco save each other? Rated M for Self Injury, Yaoi, language, and abuse.
1. Birthday Wishes and Bloody Tears

**Hope For The Future**

By Jade Higurashi

Rated- M for Violence, Self Mutilation, Language, Drug Abuse, Abuse (in general), Possible Suicide Attempt(s), and Yaoi (in later chapters).

Pairing- HP/DM and RW/HG- mentioned and RL/NT (Tonks)

Summary- Harry Potter is abused by his Uncle, and cant take it, so he takes it out on himself. At the same Draco Malfoy get the Cruciatus by his father, many times, for reasons Draco doesn't understand. Afterwards, he turns to his only friend, his blade. Can Harry and Draco save each other?

**WARNINGS!- **This story has to do with some triggering aspects, such as cutting and Drugs, if any of these may be triggering to you, I suggest that you stop reading right now!

Authors Notes- Hi! I'm Jade. This is my first ever fanfiction that I'm putting on so please be kind with reviews! I'm 14 years old, love Harry Potter yaoi fanfictions, and Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. That's about it, more stuff can be found on my profile, or website, which is in my profile. 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, those all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Don't even bother to sue me, you wont get anything, except my Mp3 player, and hold on, I got that from my dad, so you wont get a thing!

A/N- _blah blah blah-_character thoughts (Character's thoughts are in italic)

**Chapter One- Birthday Wishes and Bloody Tears-**

* * *

4 Privet Drive- July 31st (Summer before 6th year)

* * *

"Boy get down here NOW!" Yelled Vernon Dursley up the stairs of his Privet Drive home.

A lanky boy with glasses, messy hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, came running down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Huffed the boy, tired after weeding the garden, and re-staining the deck, and was relaxing in his room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Roared his Uncle

"I-I-I-I-I w-was relaxing sir, after weeding and re-staining the deck." The boy squeaked.

"YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW WHAT RELAXING IS!" Vernon yelled, then smacked the boy's face, before un-doing his leather belt.

"Take off your shirt, then on all fours boy!" He said

The boy did so, his tanned skin, with long pink lines running across his back, was exposed. He was used to this pain, the whippings, the beatings, once his arm was broken, it was all on a daily basis.

Vernon raised the belt, and threw it down with as much strength as the fat man could muster, whipping the boy as the belt made a large CRACK over the boy's back. He flinched in agony. His Uncle proceeded to whip the boy another 15 times, until the boy's back was red and raw, instead of the light tan it was supposed to be.

"Now boy, go up to your room! And no meals for a week!"

The boy, named Harry Potter willingly trudged up the stairs, went to his room, then shut and locked the door.

_Ya, savior of the wizarding world should be beat on a daily basis, another one of Dumbledore's great plans. :sarcasm:_

Harry had hated Dumbledore ever since he let Sirius fall through the veil. Sirius was the only one he had, the only close family around, until he fell through the veil.

_Now I have no one. Ron and Hermione are too involved with each other, and every one else thinks of me as "The Boy Who Lived" it's not fucking fair! I don't deserve to live, no one cares. _Harry thought.

He rolled up his left sleeve, showing crisscrossed of scars, some straight, some jagged, you could even see the letters SB carved into his forearm.

He walked over to his dresser, opened the top left drawer, which had boxers with snitches on them, some with the Gryffindor Lion, and also had socks in it. He dug to the bottom, underneath a pile of socks that Dobby had knitted for him for Christmas, was a razor blade, with a cardboard strip covering the end. He took the covering off, and with his right hand he pressed the blade to his left wrist.

"I don't deserve to live." He said to himself as he dug the blade into his wrist, he took it out, no blood. He jabbed the blade back into his wrist, and then very slowly dragged it across. Blood oozed out of the cut, down the short bit of his wrist, then in a river of blood went down his palm, and through his fingertips, and settled in a pool on the wooden floor beneath his feet. He watched the river and the drip-drips as the tear dropped sized blood drops made a puddle on the floor. There was then a knock at the door, he quickly sat on the puddle, rolled down his sleeve, and unlocked the door.

"Come in." Harry said as his Aunt Petunia walked through the door, with a cupcake with a candle in it, on a plate.

"Happy sixteenth Birthday Harry!" Said his Aunt.

This was a side of Aunt Petunia no one over saw but Harry. In front of her husband Vernon, and her son Dudley, she treated her only nephew like a pile of horseshit. But when they were alone, she treated him like another son. She was the one who helped Harry when Vernon broke his arm; she bought a splint from the corner Drug Store, and had Harry wear it when Vernon wasn't around. Vernon beat the whole family, even his own wife and son.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry replied taking the plate and setting it on the floor beside him.

"Sorry I can't buy you a car for your 16th."

"It's ok, I wouldn't really need one in the wizarding world anyway."

"How's your back, dear?"

"Its fine, not the worst I've felt."

Their conversation was abruptly ended with Vernon yelling up the stairs, "Petunia, my dinner better be on the table pronto, or you'll have hell to pay!"

"You better go, you don't want what I got." Harry said

"Ok, bye Harry dear." She said before hugging him good-bye.

Harry picked up the plate; the candle was almost burnt out.

_I wish someone out there would love me as me, Harry James Potter, not "The Boy Who Lived" _Harry wished then blew out the candle.

* * *

Malfoy Manor- Same Day (July 31st)

* * *

"CRUCIO!" Yelled Lucius Malfoy, at his one and only son, Draco. 

Draco's arms bent back and he started twitching uncontrollably on the floor. He wouldn't scream or cry; Lucius would punish him more, so he bit his lip. It was now bleeding in his mouth; he could taste the warm blood on his tongue, and bit down harder. The curse ended and another yell of "CRUCIO!" was yelled through the house, this time at Draco's mother, Narcissa. She started to cry out in pain and Lucius replied with-

"Stop your crying woman! Malfoy's never cry!" He ended the curse.

"You whore, I only used you to bear my children, and look how that filth turned out." Lucius said, pointing to Draco.

After Lucius was out of the room, Draco crawled over to his mother, who was still lying on the floor, motionless.

"Mother, are you alright?" Draco asked, tears forming in his silver eyes, but he blinked them back.

"Yes, my dragon, I'm fine. I've endured it for over 25 years, it just pains me that your father would do this."

"I know mother, it pains me too."

"It'll be alright my dragon." Narcissa said to her pride and joy, running her fingers through his white-blond hair.

"I'll be in my room, call me for dinner."

"Sure dear."

Draco walked up the grand marble staircase, turned right and opened the oak door that had a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon carved into it. He closed the door behind him, and said the password (Death to Salazar) that locked his door, that no unlocking spell could break, it was a code-word spell. It used a password of the person's choosing, that would use the most powerful locking spells know to wizards, nouvrir, which would be triggered by the code- word.

Draco flopped down on his bed, looking at his canopy above him, now it was a blood red color, with a dragon crying. He could change this at anytime, in an instant it could be back to it's original dark green with the Slytherin crest.

Many thoughts were running through the blond's head.

_Why does father do this to me? Does he not love mother and me? I deserve to die. Everyone hates me at school. I have absolutely no friends. Those two imbeciles, Crabbe and Goyle were hired by father to keep me in check. He even put anti-tracking spells on their wands, so they could put the Cruciatus on me whenever they felt like it. They loved how I would squirm in pain, but never cry or whine. Malfoy's never cry, that's what I was taught. I could scream and holler as much as I liked, but cry, no, that's forbidden. "That'll get you another Cruciatus Draco." Father always told me. Then he always made me watch as he hurt mother too. That's why I do what I do now. I smoke whatever I want, even snort the finest cocaine I can find in the wizarding world. And punish myself; I deserve to be cut, to die a slow and painful death. Father always told me I was never up to the standards of being a Malfoy. So now I cut until blood wont come out anymore, then I'm quick to scourgify the blood off the carpet._

Draco dropped to his knees on his polar bear rug. He looked into the flames of his fireplace, and probably, being delusional, he saw razor blades, dancing in the flames, calling to him. "Use me, use me to cut! You don't deserve to live!" He shook his head back and forth, his white- blonde bangs getting into his eyes. He blinked, and looked back into the fire, he saw nothing, just flames burning a special log that his father bought, that would never stop burning.

_Too much weed and vodka last night._

Draco went over to his bookshelf, filled with magic books, which could help complete any essay that a teacher assigned. He took out the book, "Seven Potions That Could Save Your Life" By Miranda Shirkshank and opened it. He turned the first six pages, and there was a compartment, that Draco dug out of the pages. He had another copy of this book in his school trunk, and thought of something creative to do with the other copy. Inside this mini cupboard, were a razor blade, gauze, and a black cotton terrycloth wristband, with a Muggle cartoon character on it, a baby named Stewie, yelling 'YOU IMBECILE!' Stewie, a baby who could talk and was planning to take over the world, was on a Muggle television show called Family Guy. Draco always put the wristcuff on over the gauze, so his new scars weren't as apparent.

He took the razor out of the book, and checked how sharp it was, He could still carve a pentagram into the hard cover of the book. He set the book back on the bookshelf, the gauze in easy reach. He pressed the blade into his milky white left wrist and ripped it across, digging deeper and deeper every time he slashed his wrists. The blood started to pour down his hand, and spilt on the plush green carpet underneath his feet. He stopped to look at his handy work; his whole arm had now turned red to the abuse it had been dealt. Red lines were still oozing blood; you could see the liquid easily, contradicting with his milky white skin.

He set down his blade, and ripped off a piece of gauze off the role with his teeth, he wrapped his wrist about five times, until nothing but white could be seen, he then taped it off with a simple adhesive charm he knew. He only used the gauze so he could see the scars later, and remember what he went through. He slipped the wristcuff over his wrist, covering all of the gauze, like nothing ever happened. He wiped the blade on his dark blue jeans to clean it, and slipped the rest of the roll of gauze, and his blade back into the book, shut it and put it back in it's same spot.

_Since I can't cry, I'll use my blood as my tears._

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling up the stairs "Draco sweetie, dinnertime!"

He quickly muttered Scourgify, to clean the carpet, and opened the door, to walk down the stairs.

"Coming Mother!"

What his mother didn't know couldn't hurt her, he always thought.

* * *

A/N- Should I continue with this? I don't think it's any good. If people want me to continue with this, ill need at least 5 reviews. And if you review Ill give you a cookie! 

love,

Jade xoxo


	2. The Escape and The Letter

**Hope For the Future**

By: Jade Higurashi

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, those all belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.

Author's Notes- Hey everyone out there, Jade here. Well yes I know I said that I wouldn't update if I didn't get 5 reviews, but fuck it, I want to. Plus writing this story keeps me busy in my never-ending study halls. Damn you study halls! Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this brand new chappie! (If anyone even reads this at all!)

Revision- This will also include RL/SBLightly mentioned.

_Blah blah blah- _Character thoughts are in italics

**Chapter Two- The Escape and The Letter**

* * *

4 Privet Drive- August 2nd – 1am

* * *

Harry was quietly laying in bed, thinking about his life, and what courses he'd have to take next year, sixth year, to start his Auror training, and probably face Voldemort again. Thinking about what would become of him after he left Hogwarts, if he even did make it out of the wizarding school alive. Would he defeat Voldemort? Would he have a family for himself, a wife, and a couple of kids? He'd only been on a date once, _And that was disastrous. _

His thoughts were quickly ended when he heard a cup break, in the kitchen, followed by "Fuck!"

He carefully tiptoed down the stairs, to the darkened kitchen and was surprised by what he saw, Remus Lupin making out with Tonks. Tonks, currently with electrifying blue hair, easily stood out in the darkness compared with Lupin's dulling brown hair.

"Remus, Tonks? Is that you?" Harry asked

The two slowly pulled apart, then carefully looked to where the voice was coming from. They couldn't see the figure completely, because the kitchen was still dark, but Remus was sure he knew who it was.

"Harry my boy! How are you?" Remus asked the figure who was now moving towards the door.

Suddenly the lights went on, and the three blinked for a minute, eyes re-adjusting to the light. After the trio could see everything, Remus walked over to the teen and gave him a hug.

"Have you been doing alright Harry?"

"Yes Remus, I've been perfectly fine."

"That's not the truth and you know it. Don't lie to me Harry."

"Fine this summer has been the worst of all of them."

"Why's that?"

"Because of these," Harry started, then turned around, and lifted the back of his shirt up, exposing his back, which had been beaten and bruised only hours before.

"Holy…" Remus started

"Fuck!" Tonks finished his sentence for him.

"Harry that's why we're here. Dumbledore had Petunia install cameras around the whole house. The cameras have a live feed to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He's seen, hell we've all seen what your Uncle's been doing to the whole family. That's why we're here, to take you family away from this hell, and move you guys to a better place." Tonks explained

"Harry can you do me a favor?" Remus asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Roll up your left sleeve." Remus said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" Harry immediately retaliated.

"We also saw what you've been doing to yourself."

Harry looked in the man's eyes, and saw what he saw on the day that Sirius died, sadness and fear, tears just about to fall.

"We're all worried about you, the whole Order has seen the tapes. Moody wanted to come and kick the living hell out of your Uncle, but Dumbledore stopped him. None of us want to lose you Harry." Said Tonks

_I can't believe it, they've all been spying on me. Dumbledore only wants to protect his prodigy; he doesn't give a damn about my feelings._ Thought Harry

"YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME! No one does, all they know is that I'm the "Boy Who Lived". That's what everyone knows me by, not Harry! All they know is that I'm supposed to save their sorry asses from Voldemort, the rest they don't know! They don't know what happened to me when Sirius died. They don't care about what the media has done to my life! They don't know what happened to Sirius and Cedric! I shouldn't have seen what I've seen in my life! It's not fucking fair!" Harry yelled as loud as he could, without waking the Dursley's. After yelling this he started to shake, sat down on the floor, and started scratching his left arm, digging, trying to make a mark.

Remus saw what the boy was doing to himself, and could just imagine what his arm underneath looked like, already laden with scars, his arm now had to be as red as a ripe cherry. He sat down next to the boy, and grabbed his right arm, to stop him from scratching.

"Harry, Harry, look at me."

The boy did so.

As soon as Harry realized it, he fell into Remus' outstretched arms and started to cry. Remus could now feel the boy's warm salty tears on his neck.

"It's gunna be alright, I promise. The pain's gunna stop, right here, right now. I wont let anything happen to you or your Aunt. Sirius left that duty to me when he…" Remus stopped there, he could feel that Harry's sobs worsened when he mentioned his ex-boyfriend.

"Harry? Do you know why me and Tonks are together?"

The boy whimpered a quiet "No"

"This is going to be a big shock Harry. Sirius and I were a couple, ever since our days at Hogwarts. We were joined at the mouth. And when he, fell through the veil, Tonks was the only one who was there for me, and comforted me. We've gotten really close, these past months. You have to understand, Sirius and I, were gay."

The teen's racked sobs shortened then stopped completely.

"I knew it. I thought you two were too close. And those moans coming from the attic weren't Buckbeak. You two were having buttsmex!" Harry said a little more clearly, coming out of the crook of Remus' neck.

"Then it's fine with you?"

"Well its not like you guys were whoring yourselves out to all of Hogwarts, plus I've been experimenting myself." Harry sniffed.

"So the famous Potter is a fag, who woulda thunk it?" Tonks joked.

Harry and Remus shot her death glares. If looks could kill, Nymphadora Tonks would've been dead on the spot.

"Holy fuck you two, it was a joke, take it easy!"

"Harry, I want you to scream as loud as you can, after we're in front of the door." Lupin explained

"Why?"

"We're going to stun your uncle, then take your Aunt and cousin with us to Grimmauld Place." Tonks said.

Tonks and Lupin took their positions, and Harry yelled until his lungs felt as if about to burst. Vernon Dursley waddled through the swinging kitchen door, cursing as if there was no tomorrow, brandishing a long leather belt, held like a whip in the pudgy man's sausage-like fingers.

"Boy there better be a good explanation for this!" Dursley said, his face already turning purple.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Tonks and Lupin

Vernon fell to the floor, as a blinding red light hit the middle of his chest. Harry opened a drawer, and took out a roll of duct tape and kitchen twine. Harry duct taped Vernon's mouth closed, and stringed his arms and legs together, then went over the twine with more duct tape. Vernon looked as if he was a pig ready to be put on a spit and roasted over an open fire.

Just then Dudley Dursley came in with his mother behind him.

"What in the hell?" Petunia asked.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Remus Lupin and Tonks. They've come to take us away from this hell." Harry explained.

"Pleased to meet you m'am. We're associates of Dumbledore, also friends of Harry's." Remus said, outstretching his hand.

"Oh, welcome Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Tonks." Petunia said, taking Remus' hand in a kind handshake, and nodding toward Tonks.

"Please call me Remus."

"And call me Tonks."

"Mum, who are these people? And why is Daddy tied up?" Asked Dudley

"Sweetie, they've come to take us away from Daddy hitting us. He's tied up so he wont hurt them or us. Remus, where are we going to stay?"

"Harry's place." Remus said, Harry gave him a bewildered look.

"Harry, Sirius left Grimmauld Place to you, it's yours." Tonks said.

"Then why the fuck have I been here getting beaten for the past two months?"

"Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea."

"Dumbledore my ass! He's the reason Sirius is dead! Fuck him! He's the reason why my whole family is dead! All I got to say is that he better not be at my house when we get there, or there will be hell to pay. Now Moony, how are we getting there?"

"Funny you should ask. I'll get the car ready while you three pack, and while I shove this piece of shit in the trunk."

"Car?" Harry, Petunia, and Dudley looked at him in bewilderment.

"You'll see, now go pack, only necessities, and your school trunk Harry." Said Tonks, now with red hair in two buns on top of her head, and green eyes.

"What the…" Dudley started

"I'll explain later." Said Harry.

Tonks went upstairs with Harry

"I'll grab your trunk, once it's packed."

"Already is, I pack it as soon as I get here, just in case I need a quick getaway."

"Good thinking, Locomotor!" Tonks levitated the trunk down the stairs.

"I better go help Remmy."

Harry snorted at the Pet name.

"You better get packing!" She yelled up the stairs.

Harry packed his basic necessities that weren't already safely in his trunk with his wand, books, and some clothes. The rest of his clothes he packed August 31st, but they were in a duffel bag, already ready to go. He packed, socks, boxers, extra t-shirts, jeans, a comb, his (coconut) shampoo, (raspberry) soap, and deodorant out of the bathroom, gauze, and most importantly, his razor blade, for cutting. He packed his precious in a pair of socks, surrounded by a mound of tissues.

By the time he zipped up his Chudley Cannons duffel bag, his Aunt and cousin were already standing at his doorway.

"OH NYMPHY! WE NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Harry yelled with a slight smile on his face.

Tonks showed up behind Petunia, with a frown on her face.

"Yes Master Potter, what do you need?" Tonks joked

"We need our bags brought down."

"Yes sir, Locomotor!" The bags levitated, than all zoomed down the stairs, with a flick of Tonks' wrist.

"Now to the car!" Said Tonks, leading the way outside.

Tonks opened the front door, and there way Remus, leaning against a blood red Hummer H2 with gold trimming, Gryffindor colors.

"Your chariot awaits sir." Said Remus, a smile on his face.

"Holy…" Harry started

"Shit!" Dudley finished his sentence.

They all got in, with Remus driving, and took off into the starry night.

* * *

Malfoy Manor- August 2nd -5am

* * *

Draco sat in his window box, facing the east and watching the sunrise. The reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, and more warm colors than he could imagine started washing over him. He let the warmth of the new day wash over all his senses; he closed his eyes and let the sun warm his skin. 

Draco had always loved watching sunrises, ever since he was a little boy. He always thought that they were cleansing and beautiful, a brand new start to the day. The peace of a day being replenished every morning by beautiful colors all mixing together, into a beautiful mass. Draco Malfoy might seem arrogant, self-centered, and egotistical on the outside, but on the inside he was a very emotional soul, a beautiful soul, sometimes even a poetic soul.

_A great way to start a beautiful day. Maybe today will be better; it looks like it shall be a beautiful sunny day. Maybe I'll go out into the gardens and admire the flowers._

Many people did not know this side of the young Malfoy. They thought of him to be a tough arrogant bastard like his father, which he was in front of people he knew could, and would talk to his father. With his mother, he was a little angel, her little dragon.

Draco snapped his fingers, and Wonky, his personal house elf arrived.

"Good morning Master Draco, what can I get you this fine morning?"

"What a fine morning it is Wonky. How are you?"

"Just fine Sir, would you like your usual French Vanilla coffee this morning?"

"Yes please, can I also have a Cinnamon Bun too?"

"Sure, coming right up, I'll be back in a moment Sir."

Wonky arrived back in her Master's room less than a minute later, with a tray in hand, that had a black coffee mug, and a plate with a cinnamon bun, lightly glazed with icing.

"Here you are Sir. Anything else you wish?"

"No thank you Wonky. I'll call you later for lunch, try to have a great day today, on this most glorious of days."

"I will do sir." Wonky said before disappearing, with a snap.

Draco had loved Wonky ever since she started serving him sometimes when he was a child. He begged and pleaded with his father for Wonky to be his personal assistant when he was six. After two whole months of begging, Lucius finally gave in to the boy. Draco and his assistant couldn't be separated for months, until Lucius started teaching Draco the basics of magic, and of course, Draco's favorite lesson, flying. The boy and his friend were still in contact, but not as much. She was worried about him, ever since she found the now teenage boy laying face down on his rug, his arm bleeding profusely, after he didn't show up for dinner.

Draco sipped his coffee and nibbled at his cinnamon bun, while watching the sunrise fully. After he was finished with his coffee, and was full of cinnamon bun, he went over to his bookshelf and took out the latest book he was reading. It was a manga A/N- Japanese comic for those who don't know and was called FAKE. In secret, he love Muggle literature, Muggle music, Muggle poetry, and even loved some Muggle clothing lines. He was a huge fan of the classic Muggle literature, Shakespeare, Poe, Christy, and others too. In poetry he fell in love with Whitman, Emily Dickinson, and Shakespearean Sonnets. Some Muggle music he thought was insane, he heard some of the Backstreet Boys, and almost gagged. He then heard Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Taking Back Sunday, Simple Plan, and Daft Punk, and begged his mother for a Muggle device called a Mp3 player, and a thing called a computer, which he had used in the library in Muggle London. His mother gave him a laptop and an Mp3 player, which he picked out; she had no clue what they were.

He started to read the manga, which was about two New York City cops which fell in love, and ended up having sex in the end of the series after much persuasion from the other. Draco was a yaoi lover, and while on his laptop, found Fanfiction, which introduced him to things he had never experienced before. Of course he had to hide all of his Muggle things away from his father. He even had to sneak into Muggle London with his mother, while his father was in business meetings.

Draco's tawny owl, Micca, tapped lightly on the glass with her beak, bringing Draco back to the real world. Draco opened his window, letting his owl in.

"Good morning Micca, what do you have for me?" Draco asked his animal, now perched on his knee.

She held out her leg, showing a roll of parchment, with a green wax stamp, holding the letter shut. He carefully untied the letter from the creature's leg, and pet her head, making her nip lovingly at his hand.

He took a piece of the un-eaten cinnamon bun on the table next to him, and gave Micca a small piece. She nodded in approval, and soared across the room to her cage.

Draco slid his finger under the wax seal, and already knew whom it was from.

"I wonder what Godfather wants." He said to himself

Draco read the letter to himself-

_Dearest Draco,_

_How are you? I hope you and your mother are well, I'm concerned for you both, especially in the times of Lucius' wrath. What I want to tell you is that soon you will be going away, you and your dearest mother. Both of you will be transferred to somewhere under Dumbledore's supervision. People you do not like will be there, but they are good people. I know of your intention of not joining the league of Death Eaters like your father, and this will help the cause. I cannot tell you of the exact place, for fear of security breach, or when I will get you, but it will be before school starts September the 1st. I hope and pray you are well._

_Love Always, your Godfather,_

_Severus Snape_

His Godfather, Severus Snape, was going to take him and his mother away from the wrath of Lucius Malfoy, and put him under the guarding eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Is Severus crazy? Lucius would kill him before he took us away. Well, at least someone other than mother cares about how I am.

Draco went over to his desk, took out a piece of clean parchment, and his finest Eagle quill and started to write his Godfather.

_Dear Severus,_

_ARE YOU INSANE! Coming to take mother and I away, my father would have you killed! Especially if he knew we would be put under Dumbledore's watch. And who do you mean when you say people I don't like? I like mostly everyone, except for that damned Potter, I just don't like people who don't like me, and that's everyone at Hogwarts. You knew how last five years went, I basically slept in your office every night, ever since first year, until you finally begged Dumbledore for my own room. Well, I do hope you come soon. Does mother know about this? Hope all is well._

_All my love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He re-read the letter over again, "God I sound tacky, 'all my love' Oh well, Severus knows he's like a father to me. Micca! Come here darling."

Micca flew from her cage to a perch on Draco desk.

"Are you ready for another journey?"

Miccanodded her little feathered owl head yes. Draco rolled up the parchment, grabbed a piece of green ribbon from a desk drawer, secured the letter shut, then tied it to her leg. He pet her head, and gave her some owl treats.

"Take this to Severus, please."

Micca, now with her orders, flew across the room, and out the window, off to find Snape.

Draco looked at the clock on the wall, it now read 8:15.

He curled up on his cushy chair, and continued to read FAKE, until he fell asleep. Wonky appeared to get his order for lunch, and found him sleeping in his chair, she took a blanket off the end of his bed, and covered him up.

_Sleep well Draco._ Wonky thought before leaving a plate of Turkey sandwiches and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice on his table.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Took me a while to write this lighter chapter. But next chapter, more deep dark angsty goodness! And lots more characters come into play. Please Review, and I give you cookie! 

Thanx to Reviewers-

Athena Iris- Thanks! And I will keep writing, it keeps me entertained in Study Hall, and when being ignored by other friends!

Arctic- Revenge- I know it was sweet! And of course I have more ideas, some of them are very evil, but very awesome! We all know that all we think about is yaoi on some days! And I don't have talent at anything! Please don't hit me, I wuvez you! Lolz. And I definitely know who you are, do you think I'm that blonde?

Thanx to all who reviewed! I wuvez you guys! Next chapter should be up in a week or two, depends how busy I am.

Love,

**Jade **


	3. Home Again and A New Beginning

**Hope For The Future**

By: Jade Higurashi

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JKR, blah de blah de blah

A/N- Hello again everyone! I hope everyone like the last lighter chapter, I know I did, though I did make Draco a little emo, my bad, I'll try not to have that happen again. I've already memorized the web address of this fanfiction, as a couple of my friends already know, and are sick and tired of me putting it into conversations, Oh well, they're gunna suffer more! I hope you all enjoy this! And much thanx goes to my friend Rami-Chan, for beta-ing (proof-reading) half of this chapter in study hall, thanx so much for your critique!

And as Always- _Italics are character thoughts!_

**Chapter 3- Home Again and A New Beginning**

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place- August 4th- Noon

* * *

Harry was eating breakfast in the stone kitchen around the table with twelve other people he didn't bother to talk to. It turned out that Dumbledore was at his house when he got there, and Harry had tried to punch him, but luckily for Dumbledore, Tonks held him back.

Petunia and Dudley were just getting used to their surroundings, and enjoyed the company of the fine people who were very kind. Vernon was now in a muggle prison, charged on two counts of child endangerment, and one of manhandling. The judge implicated a restraining order, and two to five years in prison.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry ran straight up to Sirius' room, layed on his bed, and cried. The Weasleys, who had been there since vacation started, were confused when Harry ran by them without even a "Hello."

"He's going through a tough time, that boy." Remus told them

The Weasleys were never shown the tapes of Privet Drive, and never told of Harry's "condition" even though they were fully-fledged members of the Order.

No one knew what Harry was doing in "his" room. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, and was rocking back and forth, again scratching at his arms, trying to bleed.

_I've had enough of this, this life, this feeling. I'm sick and tired of everything. _

He went over to his trunk and dug through until he found a sock, the sock, which had his "precious" in it. He unrolled the sock and took out a wad of tissues. He carefully unraveled the tissues, exposing his razor blade in all its glory. This wasn't a razor for shaving either, this was a box cutter, which if it wanted, could cut through cardboard, so it could easily cut the soft, sensitive, tan skin of Harry. He looked at his arm, and saw how much damage he already had done. His left arm was now tomato red from all the scratching; now he could definitely see his scars. Usually he couldn't see his older scars, but when he scratched, or if he put his arm under hot water, he could see the lines perfectly. Jagged, straight, crooked, and designs he saw on his arm. He ran his fingertips over each and everyone of them, and remembered how and why he did it.

He ran his index finger over a faint line on his upper forearm.

"June 21st, five years ago. My first ever self-inflicted wound. Oh how I was worried I would die from blood loss. :he laughs: That was the first day that Malfoy gave me a chill up my spine in Flourish and Blotts, before second year started. His hair all slicked back, he, all muscular looking, his cold silver eyes boring into me. Oooh what that boy can do to me. I think I might love that boy. But the jackass has to go and piss me off. It's not like I don't already know that we'll never be together, but then he has to go and act all high and mighty, then walk away. Though I don't mind watching his tight, cute little ass walk away." Harry rambled to himself.

_What the fuck am I saying? I like Draco Malfoy? No! This cannot be! I can't fall for him, he's a junior Death Eater for fucks sakes! What am I thinking? I must be insane, well I am, hello look at my arms! _He thought.

He grabbed his razor and cut wherever he could find. His arms, legs, hands, he even took off his shirt and cut his chest. He carved a heart where his heart is, then over and over again cut an X over the already cut heart, so it looked like a heart crossed out on a piece of paper. He finally just stopped laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, his shirt strewn across the room somewhere. He could feel blood pouring out of his body, onto the floor, he liked that feeling, and he wasn't going to make it stop. After awhile he couldn't feel anything and his vision was fuzzy, even with his glasses on. Ten minutes later, he blacked out from blood loss.

Ron and the twins headed up to Sirius' old room, to check on how Harry was doing. They had a feeling that's where he'd be.

"We'll let you have some time alone with him. Then we'll come in and talk with him too." The twins told him.

Ron walked in and saw Harry's body sprawled out, bleeding. Pools of blood surrounding the teen's body. Then Ron's focus went to Harry's chest, the heart with the X carved on top of it, blood pooled on his stomach.

Ron stood there mouth gaped in awe, until he realized it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Harry no, no Harry no, you cant be, you cant, oh my god, oh my god, please no." Ron whispered to himself.

He collapsed against the door, and then felt George and Fred pushing him and the door forward.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Fred asked

"I dunno." Ron replied

George went running out of the room, then you could hear him screaming, "WE NEED SOME HELP UP HERE NOW! BRING HELP, WILL ANYBODY HELP!"

Fred went over to Ron and grabbed his shoulders and hugged him, really hugged him.

"It's gunna be alright, I promise, he's gunna be fine." He reassured his little brother.

George ran back in the room with Remus behind him.

"Oh my god!" Remus repeated over and over again.

He knelt next to the boy's cold, lifeless body. He grabbed Harry's hand, and felt how cold it was.

"No, Harry no, stay with me." Remus pleaded, tears now streaming freely down his face.

Molly Weasley ran in, with Hermione running behind her.

"What hap- Harry?" Molly asked

"Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing her boyfriend still being hugged by Fred, crying. She peered past Molly

Weasley, and saw Lupin crying, over Harry's bloody body. She went and knelt next to Remus.

"Is he d-d-d-d-d…" The words that everyone wanted to ask wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"No Hermione, I can feel a faint pulse, but he's barely here."

"Someone go get…" Molly started

"Dumbledore, can you help him?" Ron asked the man who just walked in.

"He'll be fine. Molly, go and get towels, gauze, and bandages. George go downstairs and get Tonks, tell

her to get Poppy from Hogwarts. We're gunna do this both ways, magical and muggle." Dumbledore said.

Five minutes later Poppy Pomfrey strode in with Minerva McGonagall closely on her heels.

"Sir, he's lost a lot of blood, we're going to need blood replenishing potions from Severus." Poppy said, knelt next to the teen's body after a quick examination.

"Can it wait a few hours, he's on business right now, but he will be here in less than three hours." Asked Dumbledore.

"Maybe, as long as I can get these all bandaged up. But there's going to be intense scarring, especially around these areas." She explained, pointing to Harry's chest.

"I think that's what he wanted." Remus said.

"Albus, why would he do such a thing to himself?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know Minerva."

Hermione had joined Ron and Fred, and was now crying into Ron's chest.

"I think everyone but Poppy, Minerva, and myself should leave." Dumbledore said

Choruses of sniffling "No!"s were cried out. Everyone stayed sitting around Harry's cold, bloodless, practically dead body crying.

* * *

Malfoy Manor- 1pm

* * *

Draco was woken up by Severus Snape poking his shoulder vigoursly.

"Draco would you wake up, we need to leave now." Severus whispered through clenched teeth.

"What? Huh? Five more minutes Wonky." The teen replied, half-asleep.

"Draconis Anguis Malfoy! Get up!" Snape yelled

"For fucks sakes! What the hell are you doing waking me up for?"

"Shut up! I'm taking you and your mother away now! Now get your lazy arse up and pack!"

Draco rose out of the pile of green silk sheets with a pair of Slytherin pajama pants on. He walked over to his mirror, rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his white blond hair. He then lazily snapped his fingers.

Wonky appeared, "Afternoon sir, do you want lunch?"

"No Wonky, I want you to carefully get my trunks out and pack my things, quickly and quietly."

"Yes sir, will do." She said, then disappeared.

"Severus, I will be able to take Wonky with me, will I?"

"Yes you will, Dumbledore understands she's very important to your well being."

"Thank you."

"Now get packing while I get Narcissa."

"Yes Sir."

An hour later bags were stacked high in the young Malfoy's room.

"Where are we going to stay?" Draco asked, Wonky by his side.

"I cannot tell you that yet." Severus explained.

"Awe, please, please, please, please, please, puh-leeze!" Draco whined to his Godfather, a puppy dog smirk on his face.

"No." Severus said, stone- faced.

"We better get going." Said Narcissa

Severus pulled out an old pocket watch, and they all grabbed a hold. Draco felt that familiar tug behind his navel, and soon he was in a field, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of trunks around him, with his mother and Godfather.

"Don't worry, I'll shrink the bags to pocket sized, and it's not that far of a walk from here." Severus explained, after seeing the horror on Narcissa and Draco's faces.

Severus shrunk the bags with a simple muttered spell, put them into a Slytherin messenger bag, and had Draco put it on over his t-shirt. They headed on their trek to wherever they were going, and faced the early after heat.

"We're in Muggle London, so act accordingly you two." Severus warned.

After a half hour of walking and trying to act non-chalant, they arrived at their destination.

To Draco it looked like a modern day crack / whore house.

"This is where we're staying?" Draco gulped

"Its doesn't look like much from the outside, but you'll think differently once we get inside." Snape explained.

After Snape muttered a password, and a door appeared, they walked in. To Draco's amazement, it was worse than he thought.

_Oh my God! There's fucking elf heads on plaques! There's no way on Slytherin's green earth that I'm staying here. It's like a fucking whore house here, though it doesn't have that pleasant aroma of cinnamon and sex. It smells like St. Mungos, all clean and disinfected. There's gotta be a bright side to this, there has to be. I pray that I at least get my own room._

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place, home of the Order of the Phoenix." Snape welcomed.

Suddenly, Remus Lupin came bolting down the stairs.

"Severus, thank Godric you're here! We need a blood-replenishing potion for Harry. He tried to kill himself, and he's lost a lot of blood." Lupin explained, his words toppling over one another he was speaking so fast.

"Wait, the Harry Potter, the Golden Boy tried suicide, now that's very amusing." Draco laughed.

"Draconis, watch you mouth." Narcissa scolded.

"Yes mother."

"I'll be back soon with the potions that he's going to need." Snape said before apparating.

"I'm sorry, we're in kind of an emergency situation. Let me introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a member of the Order. If you need anything just ask, I know I'll call down Tonks to show you guys around. TONKS!" Remus said

Tonks came down the stairs, now with long black hair in a loose bun, with some strands of hair framing her face.

"Hello, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, call me Tonks." She said, offering her hand.

Narcissa took it in a handshake, "Hi, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, this is my son Draco, and his house-elf Wonky."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Now let me show you around the house, and to your rooms. I'll introduce you to everyone later, right now they're all upstairs, and not up to meeting new people. Something earlier happened that no one would ever expect."

"Something about Golden Boy, almost committing suicide." Draco said with his favorite snide "I'm perfect and your not" sneer.

"That is true, but he doesn't like to be known like that. He prefers Harry. He's been going through a rough time, at the end of school last year his Godfather passed away, plus he would then have to stay with his muggle Aunt and Uncle. His Uncle brutally beat the whole family. Now let me take you on the tour." Tonks explained

After Tonks showed them around, she showed them to their rooms. Draco's was done in dark greens, just like his room at the Manor. He had a queen sized four-poster, a fireplace, and a bookshelf for his books. It was nicer than he expected.

"The only thing is, you're sharing a bathroom with Harry. The bathroom connects yours and Sirius' old bedroom, which Harry is now occupying. I hardly doubt you'll see him, he'll probably be in bed recovering most of the time until school starts." Tonks said.

They then headed to Narcissa's room. Hers was done just like her manor bedroom too.

"You'll have to share a bathroom with me." Said Tonks.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine, thank you for all your help." Narcissa replied.

"It's no problem, if you want anything, just ask me or Remus and we'd be happy to help."

"Where can Wonky stay?" The youngest Malfoy asked.

"We made up a special room for her off of the kitchen. Dumbledore says she can apparate anywhere throughout the house, and use whatever she wants in the kitchen or the laundry room."

Wonky's eyes grew like saucers and she squeaked at the excitement.

"I'll leave you guys to unpack and get used to everything. Dinner is at 6pm sharp, if you get there late, there's a chance that you wont eat whatever's made, and you'll then have to fend for yourself. It sucks, trust me on this one, those pigs don't leave anything for anyone who's at work. Introductions will be done then, please wear whatever you want, show up in pajamas if you like, everyone is friends here." Tonks explained before going out of Narcissa's room, and heading left towards the grand staircase in the house.

"This is a nice place Draco, don't you think? And the people here are great too." Narcissa asked her son.

"It's ok, at least I have my own room, but sharing a bathroom with Potter is going to be hell."

"My dragon, please be kind. It was nice of these people to take us in, you should be thankful that we have a roof over our heads."

"I'm just grateful that now we aren't getting beaten." Draco replied.

"I'm going to take a small nap. Why don't you explore, or organize your room." Narcissa said with a yawn.

"Yes mother." Draco said, kissing his mother on the forehead before leaving.

He walked to his room, and closed the door behind him. He took off the Slytherin messenger bag, which just had his small shrunken trunks, his mother's he had placed on her nightstand for her to worry about later. He took out the remaining trunks, and said the spell that Severus told him would put his trunks and everything inside of them back to normal size. He first went to the trunk that held his clothes, and unpacked everything. He carefully put each of his shirts on a wooden hanger, and then delicately put the hanger's hook on the rod in his walk-in closet. Then he re-folded each pair of his jeans and pants, and carefully slid them into a dresser drawer, trying not to create wrinkles of any sort.

He moved onto the next trunk, his books. He took each book out of his trunk, and set them in his new oak bookcase. After he finished with this chore, all his books were in alphabetical order, the only one out of place was his secret book, which had its innings removed. The very one which had his razor blade and gauze.

He moved onto the next trunk, bedding and linens, and his dark green monogrammed towels. The next, knickknacks. The next, his broom and set of regulation standard issue, Quidditch balls. The next, some of the young Malfoy's personal items, such as his shampoo, soap, and other stuff of the sort. He looked at his watch, 5:30. He had just enough time to shower, do his hair, and change before dinner started.

He went into his bathroom that he shared with Potter, and locked both doors. One going to Draco's room, the other to Harry's. He turned the shower on, extra hot water, just the way he liked it. He of course used his favorite mango shampoo and mango conditioner, and then his favorite kind of bar soap made out of Rosewater. It smelled of his favorite flower, the rose. He quickly dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He combed his hair, and went au natural with it, no gel whatsoever. He'd been wanting to grow out his hair and leave it down, but his father always Draco's hair to be slicked back. He unlocked both doors, and headed out to his room. He went into his closet, and picked out a dark green button down dress shirt, and a pair of hip hugging black slacks and put them on. He then slipped on his favorite pair of shoes.

He looked at the clock, 5:55. He ran out of his room, and then raced down the stairs to the kitchen. No one was even there yet, except for Wonky who was helping another house elf put the finishing touches on the main course for tonight, Chicken Courdon Bleu. Wonky knew that it was Draco's favorite, and thought that if he had it, he's be more comfortable in his new surroundings.

At 5:59, a bunch of people came rushing into the kitchen all asking, "Where's the food? I'm hungry!"

_Impatient people, oh great! I wonder what kind of manners these people have? _Draco thought sarcastically.

The other house that Wonky was helping, stood on top of the middle of the table.

"Ahem." She used her voice like an impatient teacher, with students who didn't get the clue to shut up.

Everyone stared at the tiny house elf, and no one talked.

"Tonight, in honor of our three new housemates, we will be having Chicken Courdon Bleu, with a side of mashed potatoes, and French cut green beans. And for dessert, we have yellow cupcakes with chocolate frosting." The tiny creature said, then jumped off the table.

Draco's stomach was now rumbling so much he thought everyone would hear. He was so hungry, not having eaten since the day before, and they were having all of his favorites, thanks in part to his friend Wonky.

Remus stood up to say something.

Everyone thought the same thing:

_Bloody Hell Remus, sit down, shut up, and let us eat, for Merlin's Sakes!_

"Well, first off I'd like to thank our glorious house elves for this spectacular meal, including our newest one, that's a friend of one of our new house mates. Much welcome to our new elf Wonky!"

Groans could now be heard around the table, it was one of Lupin's famous, long and very boring, speeches.

"Now I'd like to introduce our new housemates, this is Narcissa Malfoy, her son Draco, and we all now know Wonky, his house elf."

Gasps were heard around the table, Draco could hear murmurs, "Those Malfoy's?" "They have to be spies for Voldemort!"

Everyone could hear Hermione's complaints, "The one who's called me a Mudblood for five years, and has went against everything we've all ever said, is not going to be in the same house as me! Over my dead corpse!"

The murmurs were stopped by the kitchen door swinging open, and none other than one Harry Potter limping in,

"Harry, you should be in bed resting." Remus said.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm hungry and I want some mother fucking food."

"Are you okay Harry, you gave us all quite a scare." Worried Tonks.

"Yes, I'm fucking okay, but I'd be even better if I was dead, six feet under right now."

"You don't mean that Harry." Remus said, the tears filling up again.

"Yes I do."

Harry looked around the kitchen and saw two new faces.

"What in the mother fucking hell is Draco fucking Malfoy doing in my house!" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said that they could stay here." Tonks explained.

"Dumbledore is an old fag."

"Harry James Potter, you take that back!" Remus yelled.

"I will most certainly not. And they aren't staying in my house, there's no fucking way."

Draco had enough of this trampling over his name. He stood up, "If I may say something."

"Go ahead Draco." Said Remus.

"Now I know that you all think that my mother, Wonky, and I staying here is going to bring Voldemort here because we're his spies. You are all wrong, I'd rather die than be a Death Eater and follower of Voldemort like my bastard of a father. I'm sick and tired of all these accusations that my family and I are all followers, and are on the dark side of this battle. I believe that Voldemort is wrong in all his thinking, and that anyone who thinks he's right is a mother fucking dumb ass. We came here because we wanted to get away from Lucius who used the Cruciatus on us almost everyday when we did absolutely nothing. I'm going to try my hardest to gain trust from each and every person here, and in the Order. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for what I've might've said to you at school, or out of school. My father used to tell me that if I said anything nice to anyone, that I'd get the curse more often. At school he had Crabbe and Goyle put the Cruciatus on me, he put anti-tracking spells on both of their wands. Please, accept me for who I am, put the past behind you."

The whole room looked at him.

"Do you think I'm a Mudblood?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Not at all, you're intelligent beyond your time. You're going to go far in this world Hermione." Draco replied.

"Harry, I heard about what happened, if you need anything, I understand that we're going to share a bathroom, please feel free to come over and talk if you wish."

"I don't want your help Malfoy."

Draco sighed, "The door is always open to any of you."

"With those kind words said, lets eat!" Remus said.

They all dug in.

Draco thought, _I sure hope that they accept me, I don't want to be at Hogwarts all alone._

* * *

And what do you guys think? I'm really getting into writing this story, and I'm soo happy! 8 reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed! 

Oh yes, Draco's full name that I made- Draconis Anguis Malfoy Draco in latin means Dragon, and Anguis is the boy's name in Latin that means Dragon also.

_Curiosity100- _Thank you so much for telling me this! I'm such a stupid blonde that I wouldn't have noticed!

_Athena Iris- _Thanks Athena for all your support, I'm glad you liked the humor! Thanks for reviewing always!

_Rami chan- _Wasn't it sweet? I'm gunna try to keep writing in Study Halls, because they're sooo very boring! You can read the chapters early, as long as you keep reviewing!

_BlackAnimeGoth666- _You've confuzzled me, it was unnecessary, but funny? I'm confused.

_maraudersever- _I used to be one too, so this story is near and dear to my heart. I'm so glad that you like it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

_SLNS- _I'm so happy that someone likes this Draco! Oh believe me, Lucius will get whats coming to him, as author I can arrange that, and I bet my friends will give me a little insight too:Evil laughs: Muaahahahhahaahahaha! Lol. I watched the recent ABC showing too, though the first 20 minutes were in Spanish for me, though I live in New York. I'll update soon!

Thank you, to all who reviewed! I'm going to update as soon as I can, though with the end of school and finals and Regents, it might be a little difficult, but I'm going to try my hardest! Plus with a new contest my friends made up, about writing a Yaoi, my time might be crunched! I'll write this with spare moments I have, then type it up as soon as possible!

Love to all!

Jade


	4. Real Introductions and Movie Night

**Hope For The Future**

By: Jade Higurashi

Warning- This Chapter will involve some Cross Dressing, and character Drinking. This should be fun!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR. I don't own any other stuff that I mentioned in this chap, like all the candy, and Axe, and the movies, so there!

Author's Notes- Well, here I am, back again, writing to occupy my boring life. This chapter shall be extremely funny; you might get a little tinsy weensy bit lost this chap, if you don't know what some things are. I hope you guys (that actually read this crap) like this chapter. Also, LET THE YAOI BEGIN!

Thank You's- Thanks to Athena-Iris, for beta-ing the whole chap, and Rami-Chan for reading half of it. I'm glad you two like it!

As always- _Character thoughts are in italics!_

**Chapter Four- Real introductions and Movie Night**

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place- August 5th- 9:30 am

* * *

Draco woke up early on this Saturday morning; he woke, showered, and then dressed rather quickly. He went down to the kitchen, and woke Wonky up.

"Wonky, please wake up."

The elf opened her eyes slowly.

"Master Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I want to make breakfast for everyone, will you help me?"

"Sure, anything for Master Draco." She said sitting up, then slowly getting up.

They went into the kitchen and they both set to work. Draco was in charge of toast and bacon. He would put two slices of bread into the toaster, then go and fry six pieces of bacon in a skillet. When the toast popped, he would take them out, put two more in, and continue with the bacon. Wonky was in charge of eggs and waffles, which Draco made the batter for.

Draco Malfoy wasn't a stranger to the kitchen either. The summer before third year he begged his mother to go to a muggle culinary school in France for six months. His mother of course agreed. They told Lucius that Draco was going to a flying excursion around Europe for six months. At the end of the six months Draco was at the top of his class, even without the use of magic.

Harry Potter woke to the smell of bacon and fresh Belgian Waffles.

_Mmm that smells sooo good! I'm so hungry, I didn't get that much to eat at dinner last night with all those grabby handed people!_

He carefully got out of bed, and went into his bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no point in trying to make it look good, it would go back to his normal wind-blown state, no matter what he did to it.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, where the aroma was coming from. He gently pushed open the kitchen's swinging door, and found Draco Malfoy cooking bacon and putting toast on a plate.

Draco looked to his right, and saw Harry Potter staring at him in the doorway.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing with our food?"

"Well Harry, you see, I'm trying this new thing called cooking it. I'm toasting the bread, and frying the bacon. Wonky is cooking waffles. Is there a problem with this?"

"You better not be poisoning the food. Or I'll curse your ass into oblivion."

"Harry, you don't have enough strength to even think about cursing me into the next room, let alone oblivion. Please, sit down and eat, it'll give you your strength back."

"First don't call me Harry. Second, you eat something first."

"Ok, Harry." Draco said, emphasizing Harry name.

Draco took a piece of toast, put butter on it, and took a bite. Draco teetered back and forth, his eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and he dropped into a dead faint, landing on his back.

"I knew it! He poisoned the food!" Harry said in triumph.

Draco got up from the floor.

"Merlin Harry, you thought I would poison the food. Are you high?"

"You're a Death Eater in training, why the fuck would I trust you?"

"I would rather kill myself before joining Voldemort. Did you not hear my speech last night?"

"I don't trust you Draco."

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"Umm…no." Harry stammered.

Draco went over to Harry and wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Harry, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I will never be friends with you Malfoy."

"You're so tense and angsty Harry. For Godric's sakes, loosen up! I'm going to be in your life now, get used to it. Let's forget that enemy shit. Put it all in out past."

Draco took a waffle, put it on a plate, smothered butter and syrup on it, and handed it to Harry with bacon on the side.

"Here, it's good, it's my secret waffle recipe." Draco said, taunting Harry with the plate, putting it in front of his eyes in circles, Harry's eyes never off of the rotating plate.

Harry gave into temptation and took the plate.

"Well, it does smell good, and it never hurts to eat." Harry said after Draco gave him an "I told you so" look.

He sat down at the table with his plate and took a bite. Then he woofed down the waffles, only stopping to take a breath.

"That was…really…good." Harry said in between gulps.

"Help yourself. I'm surprised that anyone isn't down here yet.'

"Yea, those people can smell food a mile away."

"Harry can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Get the Orange Juice outta the fridge for me." Draco said with a grin.

Harry lazily got up, took the two steps to the refrigerator, and got out the pitcher of orange juice. He poured himself a glass before giving the pitcher to Draco.

"Just set it on the table, please and thank you." Draco told him.

Remus Lupin came into the kitchen in pajama pants that had Snitches on them, and a Puddlemere United t-shirt.

"What smells so good?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Draco and Wonky made breakfast." Harry explained.

Lupin sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of Orange Juice.

"And since when are you calling him Draco?" Remus asked, intrigued at what the boy's answer might be.

"Well, since he's in the Order, I guess I should call him by his first name. Right Draco?"

"Yea Harry."

Draco walked over to Harry, put his arm around his shoulder and said, "See Remus, me and Harry are gunna be bestest friends!" with a big smile on his face.

More and more people then began to file into the kitchen, all still in their pajamas. Everyone enjoyed Draco's food, and he was continually making more, because the plates kept emptying.

"Well, maybe we should all introduce ourselves to Narcissa and Draco. So they can learn names to faces." Lupin said.

All the adults introduced themselves, and then the teens went. Even though they all knew him from school, they were now starting on a clean slate.

Afterwards, they all moved into the Drawing Room, and sat down.

"Tonight everyone is Teen Movie Night here in 12 Grimmauld Place." Explained Remus.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Asked Ron.

"It's a muggle movie called, The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"YES!" Draco exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? I happen to love that movie."

"But I thought that you hate everything Muggle?" Hermione asked.

"No, just another thought programmed into my head by Lucius. I love Muggle movies, music, literature, and some fashion too, it's all very fascinating to me. Rocky Horror is one of my favorite Muggle movies. It's funny and there are lots of songs too. Oooh maybe I'll dress up!"

They all looked at him bewildered.

"You'll see!" Draco said with a wink.

The day passed on with the teens up in Draco's bedroom, all sprawled out listening to some of Draco's muggle music, and getting to know each other better.

"So Draco, do you drink or smoke?" George asked.

"I smoke a lot, though I do like drinking too. I love just a smoke of marijuana as soon as I get up with some tea, makes me feel relaxed. Plus weed and vodka always gets me a little loopy, though I love that feeling." He replied.

"So where did you learn how to cook like that?" Harry asked him.

"I went to a Muggle Culinary School in France for six months, I was top of my class. Harry are you gay?"

Harry started stammering, "Umm… what.. umm…. umm….. what was the question again?"

"Are… You… Gay?" Draco again asked the raven-haired boy.

"Fine, yes, I am, well Bi really."

"Bloody Hell, Harry's a fag!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him.

Harry was now nervous. _Why the hell is Draco looking at me like that? He's making me nervous._

Draco Malfoy now had a smirk on his face, and was looking directly at Harry.

_Oh My God! He's Gay! Yes! Thank you God! I knew it, by the way he was really mad at me this morning and calling me Malfoy. Then a second later he was all buddy- buddy, and calling me Draco. I almost melted when he said my name. He's got such a nice toned muscular Quidditch body, and those eyes! My God those eyes, it's like looking into green pools of heaven! What in the mother fucking hell am I thinking! I don't like Harry like that! I'm not…. Gay!_ Draco thought.

"Guys, no offence, but do you guys think you can leave? I wanna take a nap before movie night starts." Draco asked his newfound friends.

"Sure, no problem." They all said in one form or another.

Harry left through their adjoined bathroom, and everyone else left through Draco's front door. Draco then locked all of the doors.

He went over to his bookcase and took out the book that he carved a container out of.

He opened the cover, and took out his razor blade. He put the cold steel to his left wrist, and directly lain it on his veins. He then made a slice while saying "I" another slice, "Am" another "Not" more blood coming out of the wound, and even more on the blade "A" :slice: "Gay" another cut to his wrist, "Fucking", then the final cut, "Fag!" His arm was now raw and bloody, and there were seven brightly bleeding new cuts on his wrist. He looked at them in admonishment. "I did good!" He reassured himself, thinking that punishing himself was a good thing.

Draco wrapped his wrist in gauze until it stopped bleeding, then put a concealer charm on it, which he picked up from one of the girls at school.

He looked at the time, it was 3:45 pm, movie night started at 7:30. He still had to pick out his outfit, take a shower, eat dinner, put his make-up on, and then still get dressed and definitely rehearse, even though he knew what he was going to do by heart.

He went into his walk-in closet, to the way back, and found a trunk. Opening the trunk, he found inside, a black corset, black man –thong, black afro wig, nine-inch high heels, and a palette of make-up. He laid out his whole outfit on his bed, and put the shoes on the floor.

He went into his bathroom, and knocked on Harry's door.

Harry opened it.

"Hey neighbor." Draco said

"'Ello, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to need the bathroom for the next hour?"

"Umm, no, why?"

"I gotta get ready for movie night silly!"

"Should I be scared?"

"Very. See ya at 7:30!"

"'Kay, bye."

Draco shut the door and locked it. He took a shower, and combed his hair after getting out. With a towel around his waist, he sprayed this muggle spray on, called Axe. He sprayed it all over himself, though not a lot, it was too overpowering and you would choke if you put too much on. He went back into his room, and grabbed the palette of dark make-up he had. He dug through the bottom of his trunk for what he was looking for. After five minutes of searching he found the plastic bag full of Frank-n-furter's classic 'Boss' temporary tattoos. He skipped back into his bathroom with one of the tattoos, and the palette of make-up.

He sprinkled some water on his right bicep, and stuck the tattoo on. He waited the full minute, and then carefully peeled off the paper backing.

Already it was 5:00. He carefully put a concealing charm on his bicep, whipped on a pair of pajama pants, and ran out of his room still shirtless.

On Teen Movie Night, dinner was at 5, so the kids could still eat whatever junk they wanted during the movie.

Draco burst through the kitchen doors, panting.

"Smoking is catching up with me." He said in between gasps of air.

Why the fuck is everyone staring at me? Draco wondered.

Then he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Oh bloody hell, like they all haven't seen a guy shirtless before. Oh well, I hardly give a damn._

"Draco sweetie, where's your shirt? And why are you wearing pajama pants at five in the afternoon?" Narcissa asked.

"I just jumped out of the shower. I just threw these on, and since after I eat, I'm going to get changed, I didn't think to put anything normal on. Plus Tonks said we could wear anything we wanted to dinner."

"He's got a point. I did say that." Tonks interjected.

Draco ate his dinner rather quickly, and then asked to be excused.

He bolted up to his room, and took the concealing charm off his right arm.

Back in the bathroom, he put lots of black make-up on around his eyes. Black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow, the works. Then he slicked on a bright red lipstick.

He checked the time quickly, 5:59.

He would have to hurry of he was going to rehearse a little before hand.

Draco put the corset on, and tied it up. Then put on the black undies, the fishnet stockings, shoes, and for the final touch, a string of big pearls around his neck. Carefully he put the black wig over his white-blond hair. He looked in the mirror.

"I look damn better than the original." He said

Draco put a silencing charm around his room, so no sound could escape. He went over to his CD stereo system, and placed The Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack, in, closed the cover, he hit play, and then changed the track to five. Tim Curry's voice started to echo through the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

7:30 came and went and there was no sign of the youngest Malfoy.

"It's ten to eight! Where the fuck is Draco?" Ginny asked

At the exact moment Ginny said this, Draco Malfoy was prancing, yes prancing in 9 inch heels, down the stairs to the Entertainment Room, where the teens now sat on their favorite chairs and couches.

To Draco's advantage, the two pocket doors were closed. He quickly opened them, with a flick of his wrist, and strutted into the room, like he owned it.

"Hey everyone! Let's get to watching the movie!" Draco said calmly.

"Draco, what in the flying fuck are you wearing?" Fred asked.

"My costume for the movie silly."

"I see why you said I should be scared." Harry said

"It's all good when it comes to Rocky Horror, doll."

Hermione went up to Draco and smacked him across the face, not hard, just enough to get the point across.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She exclaimed.

Ron went up to her, and pried her hand off of Draco's face.

"Sorry about that mate. She's got kind of a sugar buzz from all the cotton candy she's eaten in the past fifteen minutes."

"That's fine. Now where's the booze?" Draco asked

"Next to the pile of Twix, we've got everything." Said George, holding up his glass of scotch.

Draco went over to the table and saw the small bottle of vodka. He skipped the glass, and downed half the bottle in one gulp.

_I'm gunna need the booze if I'm gunna do this._ The youngest Malfoy thought to himself.

The teens all surrounded the table of sugary treats, which Lupin and Tonks set up for them every Saturday night. There was Muggle and wizard Candy piled high. Including Ice Mice, Snickers, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Bernie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, York Peppermint Patties, Milky Way Midnights, and on the side, at least ten tins of Wintergreen Altoids. Also there was lots of sundae fixings, some being, ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, strawberries, marchino cherries, and to Draco's complete amusement, a whole bunch of bananas. He took one, peeled it, and ate it very slowly and seductively, seeing Harry's eyes grow very wide.

Everyone got the stuff that they wanted for the movie, and they all sat down. To Draco's happiness, Harry was going to drink lots of alcohol too. He had a tall glass of a small bit of coke, and lots of rum.

_The drunker he is the better!_ Thought Draco.

Hermione popped in the DVD and hit play.

A pair of red lips came on the screen and started singing, "Michael Rennie was ill, the day the Earth stood still, but he told us where we stand…."

Every so often the lips would pause and grey over, and a name would be displayed in red blood dripping writing.

Draco sat right before the television screen, his eyes six inches away from the screen, sitting Indian style, which was not good if anyone passed in front of him, they would get a rather, compromising sight.

At last, Draco's cue. It was after the Trannies had fallen from doing the Time Warp so much, and after Brad asked the infamous question, "Say! Any of you know how to do the Madison?"

Draco took a deep breath, and gulped down the rest of the bottle of vodka, as the Dr. Frank-n-furter descended down the elevator shaft. He stood up in front of the screen and said every word in sync with the movie, playing in the back round. "How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman." Sang the youngest Malfoy, taking Hermione's, then Ginny's hands, and then kissing them.

"He's just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candyman." Still, perfect sync, perfect tune, he'd done this routine many times in his bedroom back at the Manor. Singing, dancing, and even prancing in his room to the CD, memorizing every word to every song.

"Don't get strung out by the way that I look," Draco strutted over to Harry, taking him by the hand, and helping him to an upright position.

_Here we are Draco, no turning back now, hopefully when we all wake up tomorrow, no one will remember anything. Lets do this, not like I haven't before. _Draco smirked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover." Draco sang, putting his hand up Harry's t-shirt, stroking from the top of his chest, to where his low rise jeans began.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound" He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"You look like you're both pretty groovy." Draco placed both his hands on Harry's hips, and squatted down very slowly, then came up even slower.

"Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie." He sang, looking at the rest of the people in the room, all of them bug-eyed with dropped jaws.

On the screen, Brad came up, "I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."

Janet said, "Right."

Brad then said, "We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."

Draco started to sing again, while giving Harry a lap dance. "So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night when it all seems all right. I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?" Draco pretended to nip at Harry's ear.

"I could show you my favourite obsession. I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan," He ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "And he's good for relieving my… …tension." He sang, grabbing the other boy's bicep and squeezing.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. HIT IT HIT IT!" Grabbing Harry's hand, and slapping Draco's ass with it.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania."

He pushed Harry down on the ground. He took a deep breath, as he was about to say the most infamous line from Rocky Horror.

"So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici...…. pation! But maybe the rain isn't really to blame, so I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom!" Draco finished, and then sat back down, like nothing ever happened. Applause was given from the others in the room, all except Harry. Who now sat on the floor stunned as all hell.

_Did that just happen? Did I just get a lap dance from Draco Malfoy? And why in the mother fucking hell did I like it so much? _Harry asked himself.

_I wish I knew what was going through that head of his right now. _Draco pondered.

Draco went over to the table of alcohol, and grabbed whatever sounded good. Coconut Rum, vodka, scotch, Peach and Peppermint schnapps. He began drinking out of each bottle. He knew it wasn't good to mix drinks, and knew he was going to feel like shit in the morning, but he wanted to drown out what he just did. He saw that Harry was downing his second bottle of Firewhiskey; he wanted to drown it out too.

After the movie, they all sat in a circle and talked. Of course most of Harry and Draco's statements were alcohol filled, and some times incomprehendable, but still it was funny. They all ended up falling asleep, or passing out in Harry and Draco's case, sooner or later.

The next morning Remus Lupin went down to the Entertainment Room to recover the teens. What he found shocked him. Fred and George cuddling with one another in one corner of the room. Ginny clutching a pillow underneath the snack table. Ron and Hermione spooning in a recliner. The worst sight of all for the werewolf, was Draco in a man thong, and nothing else, with Harry asleep in his arms.

* * *

Muahahahahah! A cliffie! Don't you all just love me! I'm so sorry to end it there though. I feel kinda bad for doing it to ya, but that'll pass very soon. 

But good news, Some of Chapter 5 is already written, but not much, only about a page and a half, written. But since I'm nice and love all of you that read this, I'm going to give you the chapter title, and a bit of an overview, because Im cool like that.

Chapter 5: Shopping and Truth Or Dare

The teens go into muggle and Wizarding London for a shopping excursion. What will happen with a Dare in a certain store? Will Harry really do that to his body? And will Draco do it too?

Muahahahaha! Ive got lots of Yaoi ideas running through my head! Plus two more fanfics of mine are already in the works, a Kingdom Hearts- Riku/ Sora, and a Full Metal Alchemist- Roy/Ed

So look for those, and read them. I'll probably plug them here when they're posted anyways!

Oh yes, if you want to see a picture of Dr. Frank- n- Furter, just to see what Draco would've looked like, here's a link-

http/ if you want to know more about Rocky Horror, I suggest this website- everyone, and remember, I LOVE REVIEWS! 

Thanks To-

Arctic Revenge- Thank you, thank you:bows: Oh believe me, lots of yaoi!

Rami Chan- I always ask you to read it, and you always start, then become preoccupied!

Shadow-Mai- I try to update as quickly as possible, I think waiting for 2 months for one chapter sucks, I know the feeling, that's why I try my best to update weekly. Thank you for your confidence!

Pastapeena- I'm stumped on this one. I don't know what your review really had to do with anything.

12 reviews, 4 chapters, I think I might shed a tear. I Love you all!

Jade, xoxo


	5. Shopping and The Dare

**Hope For The Future**- 

By: Jade Higurashi

Disclaimer: Just look at the other chaps, I'm too lazy to write some quirky one again.

Author's notes: I feel very very bad, bad Ja-chan. I haven't updated since, 5-25-2005, I swear, I'm going to pay all you guys back somehow, next time instead of one new chapter, there'll be two! How about that? So I've gotten a lot of questions from people that have read it in my school. I'm going to answer them for the hell of it.

Question- ARE YOU THAT GIRL THAT'S WRITING THE STORY WHERE HARRY AND DRACO HAVE MAD PASSIONATE SMEX!

Answer- Yes but no, they haven't had mad passionate buttsmex yet, that is to come later on.

Question- WRITE WRITE MORE NOW, WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED!

Answer- Writers block for four weeks bad. I know what's going to happen, I even have made up an outline for the chapter. I just can't put all the crap together. Plus I've had so much going on, finals, Regents, Boys, the heat here in Lockport, NY is 90, with 100 humidity. It sucks, and my dad's house where I usually write, has no AC, and the fans are on their last limb.

Question- GIVE ME YAOI, NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Answer- For God sakes control yourself woman! It will come (no pun intended, lol) I have a basic outline for the next few chaps in my wonderful noggin. Just please bear with me, it might be a rocky road ahead. But this might be a never-ending story, I absolutely suck at endings, for any type of literature that I might write, but as long as I have motivation (lovely reviews) and yaoi in my brain and heart, this will go on.

_Italics……... Equal……… Character……… Thoughts……… Has it burned into your brain yet?_

Now lets get on with the fucking chapter that you have all been waiting so patiently for!

Chapter 5- Shopping and the Dare 

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place- August 6th- Entertainment Room- 10:06 am

* * *

_Flashback: _

_The next morning Remus Lupin went down to the Entertainment Room to recover the teens. What he found shocked him. Fred and George cuddling with one another in one corner of the room. Ginny clutching a pillow underneath the snack table. Ron and Hermione spooning in a recliner. The worst sight of all for the werewolf, was Draco in a man thong, and nothing else, with Harry asleep in his arms. _

_End Flashback._

Remus carefully woke up Ginny, then sent her to wake the rest while he cleaned up the room quietly.

After many moans and groans, two screams were heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Draco, what the fuck are you doing sleeping next to me, with only a man-thong on?" Harry exclaimed.

"Why were you cuddling me?" Draco exclaimed.

The hangovers kicked in.

"Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww my head!" They both said.

Hermione said an anti-hangover spell, and their headaches ceased.

"Honestly, you two don't remember what happened last night?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm, no." They both said in unison.

"Well, Draco, you dressed up like Dr. Frank-n-furter, and gave Harry a lap dance, while singing Sweet Transvestite. Then afterwards you both got drunk as hell, and ended up cuddling, until you both passed out, after whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears for three hours. It was really quite cute." Explained Ginny, yawning.

"Well anyways, today after breakfast, and everyone showers and dresses, we are going into London, and Muggle London to shop. You may buy whatever you like, plus with some things I probably don't want to know. We'll be going to Gringotts to exchange all of your money into muggle money, then put it on a sort of plastic card, after Midnight tonight, all money on that card that wasn't used, will be exchanged back, and put into your Gringotts account. Tonks will be going with you, but other than that, you're on your own." Explained Lupin.

"So Moony, I could buy an ass vibrator, and you wouldn't care?" Harry asked.

"I would care, but I wouldn't do anything about it. But if you really want one, I have a few spare ones upstairs."

"EWWWWWWWW!" The teens exclaimed.

Moony laughed, "That was a joke, just kidding, alright, Sirius was all the ass vibrator I needed."

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Pleaded Harry

"Nope." Moony replied

Tonks walked in, and gasped.

"What the hell went on here?" She asked.

"A very interesting movie night." Ron said.

"Do I even want to know why Draco's in a man thong, and nothing else?" Tonks asked.

"Not really." George replied.

"Now everyone, showers then breakfast! Chop Chop!" Remus said.

Draco bolted out of the room to get his shower first; he didn't want to have to wait forever, for Harry to take one. Harry knew exactly what the blond was doing. He quickly apparated into his bathroom, a skill he learned from Lupin. He locked both doors, and turned on the shower. He then heard pounding on the door coming from Draco's room.

"No fair!" Draco whined.

Twenty minutes later, Draco's door opened, and standing in his doorway, was Harry, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The bathroom is all yours." Harry said.

"Umm, okay, thanks." Draco managed to get out.

Draco was stunned by what he saw, that Quidditch body, toned, sleek muscles. Defined six-pack gracing his abdomen. What Draco didn't notice, was the scars covering his chest, and most of his back.

Draco took a quick shower, carefully combing his hair back in place. The wig from the night before left his delicate follicles quite messy. He went into his room, to his closet, and picked out his outfit for the day. Since they were going to Muggle London, incognito, he'd have to dress in jeans and a t-shirt. The blond picked out black jeans, and a black tee that adorned the phrase, "Even my parents are scared of me." Then he tied on a pair of Converse high tops.

He loved to shop in Muggle London, and quite frequently did so with his mother on shopping excursions. Blowing enough money to fund a small country, on clothes and other things that Draco said he "needed." Draco's favorite muggle store in London was Hot Topic. It had cool clothes and wristbands, and everything else he needed for his wardrobe. He already knew he would drag Harry in there for a new clothing line.

The blond headed his way down to the kitchen for a bite to eat with everyone else before leaving for their day out.

_But how are we getting there?_ Pondered Draco.

When Draco arrived in the kitchen, the rest of the teens were already sitting, and grabbing for food. He sat in the seat next to Harry.

"Good morning all!" He greeted, smiling at his mother.

"Morning Dragon." Narcissa said

Harry choked on his orange juice, Ron on an apple, Fred on a pile of pancakes, George on a bagel, and Ginny was trying to control milk from coming out of her nose.

"Dragon?" They all laughed.

"Yes you dipshits, it's my name." Draco explained

"Your name is Draco, not dragon." Said Harry

"My full name is Draconis Anguis Malfoy. Translated into the Latin language, my name is Dragon Dragon Malfoy." He explained before biting into a piece of toast.

"He's my little Dragon, my inspiration since he was born." Narcissa said

"My son Charlie works with dragons. He says that they are very beautiful creatures." Molly Weasley said.

"Come on people, we've still got to drive into London, exchange your money, then set you free. Hurry up already!" Lupin said

"Driving?" All of the teens except Harry, said bewildered.

"What kind of car?" Fred asked

"Can it fly?" Asked the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"How did I know this would happen?" Remus said, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"I'll explain everything in the truck." Tonks said, seeing the frustration on Remus' face.

"Now everyone that's going, outside NOW!" Tonks billowed, pointing to the door.

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all ran out the door. Draco being last because he gave his mother a quick kiss before running off.

They ran out the front door and were amazed at the Hummer.

"It's beautiful." George said before going up and kissing the side view mirror.

Tonks opened the door for them, and they all filed in. It was like a muggle limousine, with a wrap around couch. On the inside it was much bigger that the outside, because of a charm Dumbledore put on it. Among the Hogwarts staff, it was known as the "Wolf-Mobile."

With Tonks driving, they barreled down the road to Muggle London. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and passed through the barrier to Diagon Alley.

The crew walked to Gringotts, where they emptied all of their life savings onto a plastic card. In Muggle money, Draco and Harry were millionaires, the rest were in the hundred of thousands range, because of the success of the Weasley Twins' joke shop, which they all had high shares in.

After Gringotts, they split into pairs, Ginny and Tonks, The Twins, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Draco.

"Come on Harry, I'm picking out a whole new wardrobe for you!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him along.

Harry felt a tingling sensation flow up his arm, and it seemed as if Draco's fingertips were shooting electric waves through his wrist. Harry was surprised he hadn't felt it the night before, but all the alcohol must've drained his senses.

"Wow, you really are gay." Harry said.

"Would you like to put that theory to the test Potter?" Draco said, closing the gap between them, and made the only centimeters apart.

Harry could feel the other boy's breath on his face.

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"I didn't know you were so naïve Potter." Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, do you want to jump me right here, since I'm so damn hot?"

"Maybe…."

Draco completely closed the gap between the two boys, and kissed Harry so hard, that his lips would be bruised in the morning. The blond licked the brunette's lower lip, pleading and begging for entrance. Harry responded by parting his lips, while wrapping his arms around Draco's back, and snaking his fingertips through his white-blonde locks. Harry felt as if all of his nerves were on fire, enjoying every second of it. Draco roamed his hands up the back of Harry's shirt, feeling his toned muscles.

He explored every crack and crevice of Harry's mouth, searching, finding… until Harry's warm tongue left his mouth, and his lips were replaced by nothing.

"What enjoy that too much Potter?" Draco asked, seeing a slight bulge in Harry's pants.

"Oh yes Draco, take me right here, right now, I'm so horny. Just let me be on bottom." Harry said sarcastically.

"God you walk slow, Harry, let's get to the stores before school starts!" The blond said, grabbing Harry's wrist once again, and dragging him along.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry.

"You'll see, you'll see."

_Did that really just happen? Did the Slytherin Sex God just force himself on me in the middle of Muggle London? And why in flaming hell did I enjoy that so fucking much? I even fucking kissed back. _Thought Harry.

Draco however was in a completely different mood.

_Gods, I didn't know Harry could kiss that way! But why did I do that? I shouldn't have done it! He's never gunna talk to me again. I ruined my chance of ever gaining his trust! I should be punished. _

Draco started scratching at his arms, where his scars should be, but now where a concealment charm now lie. Red lines now started appearing, but Draco would rather bleed.

Harry saw what he was doing. He took Draco by the arms and muttered the anti-concealment charm while looking at Draco's arms. The lines started to appear, and they were now bright red from the scratching.

Harry was awestruck from what he saw.

"Merlin, Draco, you're a cutter?"

Draco ripped his arms out of Harry's grasp, and started to run away.

"Draco, wait! Please!" Harry ran after him. Since Harry was the taller, stronger boy, it didn't take him long to catch up to Draco. He grabbed the blond's shoulder and whipped him around, holding him still by his shoulders.

"Draco, look at me."

The blond looked up into Harry's emerald orbs.

"I'm a cutter so what. It's not like you or anyone else cares what I do to my body."

"Of course I care, I love you." Harry whispered.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Now it was Harry's turn to run. He ran into the nearest store, which just happened to be Draco's favorite, Hot Topic. He ran into the dressing room, locked the door, and sat down. He shoved his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a spare razor blade. He looked down at his arm, where the cuts and scars now showed, because when he muttered the counter spell for Draco, it also revealed his scars. He was just about to slash open his wrists when he heard pounding on the door.

"Harry James Potter you better open this door this instant!" Draco exclaimed.

"No!"

Draco grabbed the top of the door, which had a huge space at the top, and hoisted himself up to see Harry.

"Don't you even think about cutting yourself."

"Why not?"

Draco lowered himself back down to the ground, and crawled underneath the door. The one-foot space at the bottom was helpful. He picked himself up, brushed himself off, went up to Harry, grabbed the razor from his fingers, and in turn, cut himself with it.

"Because I wanted to cut myself first."

"Okay, let's forget what you said, let's forget what I said. Let's shop!" Harry said.

Draco walked over to the door, "You're lucky that we're in my favorite store."

"Oh Godric."

"Now let me pick out some outfits for you, dah-ling."

"Thank you, dah-ling. I'll pick out some for you too dah-ling."

Draco went over to the rack of Tripp pants. He found the cutest pair for Harry. Black with red stitching, and lots of pockets. The best part were they had detachable spiked bondage straps, which even had the matching red stitching. He then looked at the shirts that they had. He found a perfect tee for himself, that had a picture of a mushroom and the motto, "Everybody loves 'shrooms!" But right now he had to look for Harry. For the Gryffindork he found a red tee that had a white circle, with lots of intersecting lines in side of it on the front, on the back a black cross-like symbol that looked like it had a question mark through it, and on the left sleeve, it said Fullmetal Alchemist. Also he grabbed a black tee with red lettering that said Sin City.

Harry on the other hand was looking to embarrass the hell out of the Slytherin, and to have as much fun as possible when doing it. Harry found a Tripp skirt, that had lots of zippers, and a couple of bondage straps. He then found a pair of fishnet stockings. For the shirt he found a purple ruffle blouse, which was a v-neck, the ruffles accentuating the dropped neckline. Harry even picked out accessories for the young Malfoy. A necklace that had a pair of handcuffs dangling off the chain. For bracelets, he grabbed two packs of jelly bracelets, one black, one purple.

Harry found Draco, shoved the clothes in his arms and said, "Times up, go try these on, and you have to come out and show me!"

Draco handed Harry the pile of clothes for him, and went into the dressing room. Two minutes later he could hear Draco mumbling, "Potter I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ten minutes later, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the dressing room, in a skirt and blouse.

"Dah-ling! You look, won-der-ful! LIEK OH EMM GHEE!" Harry exclaimed

"Oh you wait Potter, payback's a bitch!"

"Dah-ling, turn around! Let me see you."

Draco did a little turn, then ran back into the dressing room. He came out looking normal, and Harry went in.

Thirteen and a half minutes later, Harry came out with the Tripp pants and the red shirt on.

"I like it." Harry said.

"Same. The pants make your ass look cute. Now go try on the other shirt!"

After their little fashion show, they picked out clothes for themselves.

Draco bought ten t-shirts, and five pairs of Tripp pants. He also loaded up on accessories, totaling $600.

Harry on the other hand, bought twenty shirts and fifteen pairs of Tripp pants, totaling around $1200.

They then left Hot Topic in search of other stores to blow as much cash as possible. They went down this main shopping street, until Draco saw a tattoo and piercing parlor.

"Hey Harry, look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's a piercing parlor dah-ling."

"So?"

"I dare you to get something pierced."

"Only if you get something pierced too."

"Deal?" Draco stuck out his hand.

Harry shook it, "Deal."

They went inside the parlor, and there was a huge man at the counter, sketching something on a pad of paper. He looked like a "Hell's Angel" a muggle biker that could snap you in two with his pinky finger.

"Hello boys, what can I do ya for?" The burly man said, looking up, hearing the bell on the door ring.

"We're looking to get some piercings." Said Draco.

"What kind?" The man asked.

"That we're not quite sure of yet."

"Okay, no problem, let me know if you need any help."

The two went over to the display case and looked to see some of the studs and barbells they had.

"Now you can't chicken out and get your ear done, it has to be part of your body." Draco explained.

"Well, I've always wanted to get my nipple pierced."

"So, the Golden Boy has a kinky side, who would've thunk it?"

"But what are you going to get done?" Harry asked, slightly glaring at Draco.

"Probably the same thing. You're getting yours done first though."

"Fine."

They called the man over, and he asked what they wanted done.

"Two nipple piercings please. One for him, one for me." Said Draco.

"Okay, who's the first victim?"

"I am, the left nipple please." Harry said, his voice leery of what was about to happen.

"Now take off your shirt, and lie down." The man told him, ushering them to a bed, which the back was reclined up, and the man grabbed a stool.

Harry took his shirt, and laid down on the bed. The man grabbed a fresh needle out of a sealed packet. He grabbed the tongs and grabbed Harry's nipple. Harry's breathing slowed and deepened. The needle went through with a tinge of pain, more when the needle came out, then a cold steel barbell went in, and then a click of the other ball.

Harry got up off the bed, then Draco took his place, and automatically took off his shirt. The man took out a new needle, and used the clamps to secure Draco's nipple. Draco reached out and grabbed whatever he could find to squeeze. His hand found Harry's and as the needle went through, his grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Not as tough as you make out to be, eh?" Harry teased.

"Shut up, Potter."

"So now we're back to last names. I thought we were past that."

Draco got up off the bed and poked Harry.

"BOTHER!"

"Why does that sound awkwardly familiar?" Harry pondered.

"Now boys, take good care of those piercings, make sure to clean them well, and punt anti-bacterial ointment on them every morning and evening." The man told them, while Draco was running out of the shop from Harry.

"I'm gunna get you Malfoy!"

Harry caught up with Draco, and jumped on his back.

"I want a piggy back ride!" The brunette commanded.

"Fine."

Draco carried Harry on his back for twenty minutes, then dropped him.

"I'm hungry from carrying your fat ass around. Let's get something to eat."

"My ass isn't fat! Is it?" Said Harry, turning around and looking down at his ass.

"Come on Golden Boy, here's a nice restaurant, let's go in and eat."

Draco saw a café called Chez Johnson, across the street from them.

"Hahahaha" Harry laughed, "It's called Chez Johnson."

"Good God Harry, do you think everything is a perverted penis joke?"

"Hmmm…. Yeah."

Draco rolled his eyes.

They went in, and a girl was at a podium.

"Welcome to Chez Johnson, may I help you?" She asked

"Yes, party of two please." Draco said.

Harry whispered to Draco, "You can't have a party with just two people ya know."

Draco rolled his eyes again.

The girl led them to a table for two, with a candle lit in the center of the table. There were two forks, two spoons, and two knives for each place setting; also there was a water glass, and a wine glass.

Harry and Draco sat down, and the girl left them.

"So I take it that you've never been to a good restaurant, since you thought when I said party, you thought I meant party, with loud music, and lots of alcohol." Draco said.

Harry replied, "No, Uncle Vernon wouldn't let Aunt Petunia bring me. I once had a cheeseburger from a fast-food restaurant, but that's it."

Draco was about to say something, but a man appeared at the side of their table, with a basket filled with breads and rolls.

"Bonjour, I am Jacques, I will be your waiter aujourd h'ui. May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest Merlot, thank you." Answered Draco.

"Do you have any Pepsi?" Questioned Harry.

Draco looked mortified, shook his head, and clasped his hand to his forehead.

"Sir, I believe we have Le Coke, is that alright?" Jacques said in his French accent, yet he could speak perfect English.

"Yea, that's fine." Harry answered, shoving a piece of French bread in his mouth.

"I'll be back with your drinks, feel free to look at the menu." The waiter said, whipping two menus out of nowhere, then leaving.

"I can't believe you ordered a Coke in a fine French restaurant." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with that? I hate wine, it tastes like crap. I'd rather drink something I enjoy." Explained Harry, now opening up the menu and looking at it. Draco then followed suit.

"I think I might get the Chicken Caesar Salad." Said Draco, "What about you Harry?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet, the Quiche sounds good, I'll get that."

"At least you have good taste in food."

Jacques the waiter appeared from nowhere with a bottle of the finest 1822 Red Merlot, also he had a clear glass bottle of their finest July 2005 Coca-Cola. He set down the Coke and poured the Merlot into Draco's wine glass, while Harry took the Coke, twisted off the cap, and chugged down half of it, straight out of the bottle.

Draco and Jacques looked like Harry was standing on the table, just in his boxers, gallivanting around. And just to see them both cringe, he added to it by saying, "Nice dry bouquet, not too fruity."

Jacques the waiter then asked, "Have you decided what you're going to order?"

"Yep I'll have the quiche." Answered Harry.

Still looking mortified, Draco said, "Chicken Caesar Salad for me please. Dressing on the side also, if it's possible."

"Your orders should be a little while." Jacques said, then disappearing.

"What's the matter Draco? You look a little pale." Asked Harry.

"It's just… never mind." Draco sighed

"Harry can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Why… umm do you cut?" Draco said, now panicking, thinking that Harry would yell at him or tell him that it's none of his business.

"You see Draco, there's many reasons. Mainly because it's a release for me, it lets my problems flow away with the blood. Do you remember Sirius Black?"

"The man who escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes, he's the one. He was my Godfather. He was the closest thing I ever had to a family, then his cousin, as a matter a fact, your Aunt, Draco, she killed him."

"My Aunt?"

"Yeah Draco, your Mum's sister, Bellatrix Lestange, killed Sirius."

"Auntie Bella?" Gulped Draco.

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I never knew." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and consolingly squeezed it.

"With Sirius gone, I had no one. I wasn't looking forward going back to Privet Drive, where my Muggle Aunt and Uncle live. My Uncle would beat me till I was bruised and bloody. Cutting myself is a release from life. It reminds me that I'm actually still human and not just stuck in a nightmare that I can't wake up from. I've been doing it for about five years, and it's a habit that I just can't stop. It's addicting, the one time you feel the blood flow through the cuts that you've made, well you just wanna feel it again and again. So Draco, why do you cut?"

"Well you see Harry, my "father" used the Cruciatus curse on my mother and I, for almost no reason at all. He most likely did it for his own amusement. You know how cruel he is, God look what he did to little Ginny Weasley. So anyways, he would always tell me that I was never good enough to be a Malfoy, and I figured that if he could hurt me, then I could hurt myself. Also, since if I cried, Lucius would hold the curse even longer and it would be stronger. After that I would always think, that if I couldn't cry my real tears, I would use blood as my tears. I do have to concur with you that it is addictive. I can't help myself from doing it. Just please don't tell my mother about what I do. She'd flip and would be eternally worried about me. Though I believe that I already have someone close to me, already worried about me and my cutting."

Harry's eyes lit up, thinking that Draco was talking about him.

"Wonky, she saw me passed out from blood loss one time after a cutting spree. She's been seeing that I've been taken care of extra ever since."

The spark in Harry's eyes left. _He was talking about his house elf. Ya, Harry why would he be thinking of you? You're not important, he doesn't even like you._

Harry didn't say another word all throughout dinner, the words kept flying through his head a million miles a minute, _He doesn't even like you._

After dinner, they crossed back into the wizarding world, and walked down Diagon Alley. They looked in the different shop windows until they reached Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop. They stood there reminiscing for a few minutes, but only half of Harry's heart was in it.

Draco realized that something was wrong with Harry.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Whatever."

The two boys walked down Diagon Alley until they reached the Leaky Cauldron, where everyone was meeting. The only one who wasn't there yet was Tonks, who, according to Lupin was at Quality Quidditch Supplies, picking up a package for Dumbledore.

"Don't ask me, what the hell Dumbledore wants with Quidditch, because I haven't got a clue." Remus explained.

Tonks returned with a package, and looked at everyone and all of their shopping bags.

"Shop much you guys?" Said Tonks sarcastically.

"Well we better be off before most of your parents get worried as Hell. Especially Molly and Narcissa, the ants in their pants never seem to cease. Now you all go cram into the truck, it's parked outside." Explained Lupin.

All seven teens left the pub and climbed into the back of the Hummer and set their bags on the floor. Tonks and Remus then joined them in the front of the automobile with Tonks again driving like a bat out of hell to Grimmauld Place. The crowd in the back all talked on the way to their summer home, all except Harry, who sat there with a glazed look in his eye, those five words chanting over and over again in his head, a mantra that would only cease if someone slapped him. Which was exactly what happened about twenty minutes later when he found himself being slapped by Draco Malfoy, whom he was alone with in the truck.

"Gods Harry, everyone got out already and you were just sitting there staring into space, not even remotely about to move, so I figured I'd give you a light tap and make you out of La La Land."

Harry murmured a quick thanks, then bolted out of the truck, with his Hot Topic bags in his hands, ran through the front door of Grimmauld place, and up the stairs to his room. He set his bags down on his bed, and then sat down on a cushy chair facing the fireplace. A wave of the wand, and a muttering of a spell, started a roaring fire, which lightened his darkened room.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his razor blade. The mantra of those five words, still playing in his head in a rhythmic beat. He matched that beat with another slit to his wrist. With the blood starting to pour, there was a knocking on the door, followed by Draco's voice, wanting to enter. The knocking turned into pounding, and the asking turned into pleading. Soon the time between each pound expanded, and not long after that the pounding ceased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco went downstairs after his first attempt to get into Harry's room. He had a feeling of what the brunette was doing in his room, and it had to do with Harry and his very unhealthy habit. Every second he wasted was another drop of Harry's life gone. He had to act quickly. The blond jumped down the last ten stairs and bolted through the kitchen's swinging door, to find the people he needed, sitting around the table.

"Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, need to talk to you right now." Draco panted.

"What's the matter?" Questioned Remus, getting up from his chair.

"Follow me, Tonks you better come too."

Draco led them up the staircase to the floor where Harry's and his rooms were.

"If my assumptions are right, Harry's in his room right now, slitting his wrists again." Said Draco, now having to hold back Remus from kicking down Harry's door that instant.

"Listen to me for a sec Remus. He was fine until the second half of dinner, and then he stopped talking altogether. Something happened, I dunno what. We need to stop him, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't want to lose him.

"I tried to get in earlier, but he wouldn't answer no matter how much a pounded, or how much I pleaded. If Remus and Tonks cant get in through his front door, I think another approach would be through the door that goes our Bathroom, which leads right into his room. If that doesn't work, I say we blast open a wall, and make our own damn door. You guys with me?"

"Yep!" Said the rest.

Remus and Tonks said every unlocking spell they knew, then they used ever spell they could think of to blast that door of its hinges. Then they moved through Draco's room to the bathroom, which connected both of their rooms. Again they tried every spell to unlock, and blast the door off its hinges.

"Could it be that easy?" Questioned Draco.

"What? How the hell do we get in there?" Asked Remus anxiously.

A second later there was a POP and Draco was gone.

"I get it! You have to Apparate!" Said George.

With four more POPs there were only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left standing inside Draco's bathroom.

Ron knocked on the door to Harry's bedroom, "Hello, you could let us in now!" Fred opened the door for them and saw exactly what Draco had predicted.

Harry was sitting in a chair, facing a roaring fire, with gashes all down his left arm. Tears could be seen flowing down Harry's face, and also down the faces of almost everyone in the room.

Draco snapped his fingers, and his house elf Wonky appeared.

"Good evening Master Draco, what can I do for you? A late night snack perhaps?"

"No Wonky, we're gunna need gaze, and you need to tell my Mum to get Severus. I believe we might need a replenishing potion for him." Draco explained.

"And some Veritaserum." Sighed Remus.

"Will do Sir, I'll bring Madam Narcissa up after she gets Mr. Severus." Said Wonky, bowing, and then with a faint Pop, she was gone.

"Why the Veritaserum, Rem?" Asked Tonks

"We need to find out why he did it this time."

Narcissa burst into the room, Wonky on her heels.

"Draco are you alright?" She asked, pulling Draco into a hug.

"I'm fine Mum, it's Harry, he's been cutting himself again. Did you talk to Godfather? Is he coming with Potions for him?"

"Yes Sweetie, Sev is coming as quick as he can, he didn't know what to bring though, so he might have to go back and forth from here and his home."

Wonky moved forward from behind Narcissa, with a tray in her hands.

"Sirs, I got the gauze, and I found some extra of the blood replenishing potion from what happened last week. Dobby showed me where it was." Said Wonky.

"Remus took the tray from her, and patted her on the head, "Thank you very much Wonky."

"She bowed, then popped out of the room.

Remus went over and knelt next to the chair where Harry was sitting, not saying a word, tears streaming freely down his face. Moony set the tray down, and grabbed the roll of gauze.

"Give me your arm Harry."

The emerald-eyed boy surrendered his arm to Lupin. His arm was then wrapped again and again with the white fabric, until no more blood came through.

"Drink this." Commanded Remus, as he gave Harry the small flask of the blood replenishing potion.

Severus Snape appeared in the middle of the room, and observed his surrounding. Draco was in his mother's arms while watching Remus wrap up Harry's arm, with tears in his eyes, that he kept trying to blink back. Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione all huddled together, hoping to find out what caused Harry to do this, so they could stop it, and find a cure. Tonks standing on the side, also observing what was happening.

"What's happened Remus?" Snape asked.

"He cut himself again. He's just taken some of the left over blood replenishing potion, he might need more, I'm not sure. And also get me a vial of the most powerful Veritaserum you have in your possession Severus. We're gunna find out why he does this one way or another."

"I'll be back in a moment then." Severus popped out, and then back again a minute later with a flask in one hand, and a vial of clear serum, that they all recognized as Veritaserum.

Snape handed them both to Remus.

"He should only need about half of that flask Remus, and only a couple drops are needed of the Veritaserum, but use the whole vial if needed, I have about ten more vials in my possession. If I'm needed again, just send Narcissa." Snape said, going over to the two Malfoy's, hugging Narcissa and shaking Draco's hand before apparating once more.

Remus poured half of the flask of the blood replenishing potion, in the other emptied flask from a few days before hand, then added all of the small vial of Veritaserum.

"Drink this Harry, all of it. No fooling us either, swallow it then show me the inside of your mouth. Everyone ready to hear the truth?" Said Remus.

The others in the room nodded their heads or mumbled a quiet "yes", their focus on Harry, who was still motionless. Remus handed Harry the flask, and the brunette chugged it down in one gulp, then opened his mouth wide to show Remus that he had indeed drank the potions.

"Now lets begin with some simple questions. What is your full name?" Asked Remus.

"Harry James Potter"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Now today, why did you slice your wrists open?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Who doesn't like you Harry?"

"Draco."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he said that Wonky was worried about him, when I am too, I guess he doesn't think I matter."

Draco strode over to where Remus and Harry were.

"May I please ask him some questions too?"

"Sure you can, he's all yours."

"Harry, how do you feel about me?"

"I love you and everything about you. The color of your hair, your cocky attitude, the way your tongue explored my mouth, your cute little ass in leather pants. You're the only one who can cure me Draco. You are my hope for the future."

* * *

A/N- AWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE! Who knew the effects of Veritaserum could be so damn cute! 

I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter, but all these plots kept flowing through my head during writing, and I couldn't resist adding some angst to my story! So I would like to thank all of you who are still reading this after the long pause without this. I love you guys!

Good news though, I though I was going to lose my internet, BUT GOOD NEWS! I'm not because my mom let her skanky boyfriend move back in, who paid for the internet in the first place, so I will be able to update as much as I want! And I guarantee that I will update more, this summer was a drag, and I had no inspiration, but at school Things that happen actually are included in my story,quotes frommy friends, and stuff that happens at school, is all incorporated.

Also, I've got the plot of the sixth chapter worked out, it just all needs to be written! The teens find out about the prophecy, and Draco questions if their friendships will be the same when they return to Hogwarts. DUN DUN DUN!

Five cookies to whoever can figure out what has changed since I mentioned it in Chapter Four, Comment, and see if you're right!

It will be announced in Chapter Six end notes definitely so if you don't figure it out.

Love Jade


	6. The Talk and Hogwarts

**Hope For The Future**

By:Jade Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe… unfortunately, I could only wish.

Author's Notes: Hello All! I'm baackk! I'm really sorry for the wait, as always. It turns out that this year, I only have one study hall, and it's only on two days out of a six day cycle at my school. Although I had the absolute pleasure of going to a computer camp, held by the Social Services department in my county. I got to go to Niagara Falls (I live about a half an hour drive from there) and for a whole weekend, programmed a new computer, and at the end of our stay, we got to keep our computer. So I'm on my brand new Dell Computer!

Thank You's are at the end of the chapter!

_Italics are character thoughts!_

Chapter 6: The Talk and Hogwarts

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place- August 7th: 11:30 am

* * *

Harry lie in his bed looking up at the ceiling, a million thoughts going through his head at once. Draco had already knocked on his door to tell him that breakfast was ready at 11:05, but he'd ignored him. The events of yesterday were swirling through his head. This summer had been okay, Sirius still lingering in his mind, depression and cutting setting in, but the best thing of all had been Draco coming into his life, and they had a new budding friendship.

Shopping with Draco yesterday was eye opening. The shopping was interesting enough, but then they got their nipples pierced. The way that Draco slightly grabbed his hand and squeezed, it was enough to drive anyone crazy. Dinner afterwards was pleasant, a sit-down dinner at a nice French restaurant, where they talked and got to know each other better. Diagon Alley was next, they passed by all the stores, stopping into one or another to get an item or two. They saw Madam Malkin's robe shop and Harry brought up when they first met there before their first year.

"Hey Draco, remember when we first met in there before we started at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now.'

"You were all like, 'Slytherin, I must get in Slytherin or I will be struck by lightning and die a most horrible death!'"

"I wasn't talking like that you prat!"

"And then you started talking about Quidditch, and complaining like a little baby that you couldn't bring your broom to school."

"I do not complain like a baby!" Whined Draco.

"And you know what Draco."

"What?"

"I had no fucking clue what you were talking about. Quidditch, Slytherin, and brooms. I thought you were off your rocker."

The other events of the day went through his mind, that mantra of those five words that went through his brain, which led him to cutting himself again, which led to…

"Oh… My… God. The Veritaserum, damn it all to hell, I actually told Draco how I feel. He's going to hate me and be disgusted by me, I know it!"

Harry got out of bed and went looking for his small metal friend. He looked in all his usual hiding places, but no razor blades remained.

"Oh fuck the world! They actually found and took all of my blades. This day just can't get any fucking better!"

After being very pissed off for a half an hour, Harry figured he might as well go downstairs and face the humiliation and doom that was coming to him. The brunette pulled on a pair of jeans and a Hogwarts crest tee shirt, and walked downstairs as slowly as possible. Once at the bottom, he slammed through the kitchen's swinging door to see the people he just didn't want to face at this second in time. He just ignored them all, and walked over to the cupboard and took out his box of Pop-Tarts, grabbed a package of two, ripped it open, then stuck one in his mouth on the way over to the fridge. He opened the refrigerator, took out the pitcher of orange juice, then went to the hutch and grabbed a glass, poured the drink, then drank a big gulp after biting off the Pop- Tart piece.

"Good morning Harry." Said Draco, dressed in a random tee and pajama pants, his hands around a full mug of green tea.

Harry mumbled something that no one could understand, but knew his tone of voice was pissed off.

The brunette sat at the far end of the table where no one was sitting, and ate and drank in peace.

After every crumb of Cherry Pop-Tart, and every drop of orange juice were gone, Harry finally spoke.

"Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and the Twins, I need to talk to you in about half an hour in my room."

Everyone was so excited that Harry spoke, that no one worried about what Harry had to talk about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

35 Minutes Later, Harry's room

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The seven of them were seated in the middle of Harry's room, all laying, leaned up against, or sitting on the massive amounts of pillows that littered Harry's room.

"We'll get to what happened yesterday later, but now I need to focus on the most important thing right now, and that's the prophecy." Began Harry

"But Harry, we don't even know what it said, how can it even be relevant?" Asked Hermione

"Oh, but that's where you're actually wrong 'Mione, I know what it says."

"Holy crap, Hermione wrong, are we in an alternate universe?" Asked Ginny sarcastically

"Gin, this isn't a time to joke." Said Fred

"Sorry." Said the youngest Weasley

"So what you're saying Harry, is that you know what the prophecy means, and how it includes you and Voldemort?" Asked Hermione

"That's exactly what I meant." Replied Harry

"Then tell us what it bloody said already!" Said Ron

"It says that I have to kill Voldemort by myself." Harry said as calm as he could be.

He could tell that they were shocked.

"…B...B…By yourself?" Stuttered Ginny

"Yea Gin, that's basically what is says. The child born at the end of July has to kill old Volders." Replied the raven haired boy.

"Did you just call him Volders?" Laughed Fred

"Yea, I guess I did. Might as well throw in some humor into the situation, lighten the mood ya know."

"But Harry, you've got to be terrified!" Said Hermione

"Who wouldn't be Hermione? If someone told you that you were going to be the savior of the Wizarding World, and that you might die in the process, wouldn't you be scared as all fuck?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Harry, there must be some way we can help mate." Said Ron

"The only way I can think of is the Death Eaters. Draco and Snape can find out what they're up to, and then if they attack, we'll need the DA. Next time old Dumbledore decides to show his old face, Hermione you're going to ask if we can continue it, and maybe make it a club or something, get as many as possible to train, to help the Order. I'm sure if need be, Tonks, Moody, or even Remus could come and help out once in a while."

"I'll ask as soon as Professor Dumbledore comes. Actually I overheard Tonks and Mrs. Weasley talking, and I guess he's coming for dinner tonight, to update the Order on things, and to hand deliver our OWL results along with our school letters. I'll ask him then!" Said Hermione cheerfully

"Oh goody goody gumdrops! Dumbledore's coming!" Harry squealed sarcastically

"So… um… Harry, what…umm… was with, you know, yesterday?" Asked Hermione

"Yesterday? I didn't say anything stupid did I? Stupid Veritaserum, and now they've taken all my razor blades away, what the bloody hell!"

There was silence all around.

"Okay, so I said something really stupid. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

More silence.

"Okay I get the picture, I said something really really retarded. Now tell me what the fuck it was."

"Well Harry, you basically told Drake here that you love him." Said Ginny

"Oh fuck, bloody fucking hell. Can this day get any better?" Harry said, burying his face in his hands.

"Well since this has come to my attention, I think I'd like some time alone."

Everyone made their way to Harry's door, but Hermione stopped.

"You know I'm always here for you if you wanna talk. About anything."

"Thanks 'Mione. I know." Replied Harry

Harry sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and started to cry.

Meanwhile, with Draco

_I should really tell him how I feel, but he seemed really upset. I don't want to hurt him more than he already is. Maybe I should just go talk to him, comfort him. _Thought the youngest Malfoy, Draco.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked towards the door. He walked towards Harry's room, and not surprisingly, found the door closed and locked. He knocked.

Back with Harry

There was a knock at the door. Harry whipped his tears n his arm, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is it?" Harry asked

"It's me, Draco. I just wanna talk."

The butterflies in Harry's stomach jet propelling. His whole body felt as if he were on a roller coaster going over a hundred miles an hour.

"Come in." Replied the raven haired boy

The oak door swung open and the blond Slytherin walked in. Draco smiled at Harry, and the brunette gave a half smile back. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed next to Harry.

"About yesterday," Draco began

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Harry snapped back.

"But I think it needs to be said. Did you really mean what you said?"

Harry gave him a bewildered look.

"Because if you did, well," Draco started blushing, "well, I just wanted to say that I love you too."

The look on Harry's face went from bewildered to shocked as all hell in a matter of seconds.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now." Said Draco, hurriedly getting up and starting towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Harry grabbing Draco's arm, and pulling him down onto the bed.

"What the hell?" Said Draco as Harry climbed on top of him, so he wouldn't move.

And at that very moment that Harry was on top of Draco, the Twins walked in.

"So resolving some sexual tension, I see." Said George

"Just make sure to use protection!" Joked Fred

"But why would they need condoms if they're guys? It's not like they can get pregnant!" Asked George

"I know! Easy clean up!" Laughed Fred

The two on the bed just stared at them.

"Okay, we're leaving now, come on now George." Said Fred

The Twins left, and closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck was that about?" Questioned Draco

"They're just being dicks." Harry replied

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco."

"I wanna do this." Draco said before covering Harry's lips with his own.

Harry leaned into the kiss, both of them fighting for dominance, with Draco finally winning. Draco's hands seemed to gravitate to Harry's ass, and Harry moaned into his mouth when Draco's tongue swirled circles onto his own.

The blond removed his mouth from the brunette's and started to nibble on the tanner boy's neck.

"Oh Drake."

Being surprised at this nickname, Draco stopped immediately.

"Why did you stop?" Harry whined

"You called me Drake." Said Draco

"So what? It'll be your pet name" They both started laughing

"You know what Draco?"

"What?"

"I wanted to do that too." Harry said with a wink

He looked on the clock on the wall, it was nearly three. Just about everyone would be down to their late lunch like always, in minutes time. The two of them were still in their pajamas, and didn't smell too well either.

"Draco, lunch is going to be on the table in twenty minutes tops, and we have to shower and dress."

"Bloody hell, you take a quick shower while I go and get some clothes for myself."

"Okay, grab me jeans and a tee while you're at it, please." Harry said before running into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Harry was smelling good, fresh out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Draco had got out some clothes for him, just like he had asked him to, but the blond had gone the extra mile by laying them out for him, and there was a note on top of his favorite t-shirt.

Harry heard the shower click on, and the water start to run.

_Harry,_

_These past few days have been great. I'm so glad that we're close now. But one question, _

_ Does this mean you're my boyfriend?_

_-Draco_

Harry pondered this question while putting on his boxers, jeans, and one of his favorite t- shirts that read, "Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side and a dark side and it holds the universe together." With several "pieces of duct tape" running across the background. He slipped on a pair of Vans and looked at the clock, ten to three. He checked his appearance in his mirror, his hair was messy as always, nothing could ever fix that, not even the finest Muggle products.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Draco walked in with a Slytherin t-shirt and a pair of distressed jeans.

Harry hadn't even heard the shower turn off. He must have been in a daze thinking about the answer.

"Hey you." Said Draco, walking over to Harry and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We better head on down to lunch, if we want food." Stated Harry.

"Okay." Draco replied wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist.

They headed down to the kitchen giggling like school girls, and whispering things into each other's ears, even though they were the only ones around.

As they entered the kitchen, Draco's hand mysteriously disappeared from Harry's ass, and they weren't joined at the hip. They took their seats as usual, and each grabbed a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches that Molly and Narcissa had made, off of the platter that was on the table. Harry also filled a bowl of tomato soup from the pot that was simmering on the stove, though reluctantly getting up from his seat next to Draco, he sat down with his soup, again next to the blond.

Ron and Hermione walked in together looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Oh, and Draco," Started Harry.

Draco's eyes look up from his plate, "Yeah?"

"To that question you posed to me earlier, the answer is yes."

Draco's dull and grey eyes now had a gleaming sparkle to them, and had a huge smile on his face.

Everyone couldn't help but notice what had happened between these two at this particular lunch hour. Draco of course didn't give a flying fuck what they thought because he was ecstatic to be _Harry Potter's boyfriend. I can't believe this is happening! Just a week ago I was getting daily beatings by that bastard Lucius. Now I've got a wonderful boyfriend that I couldn't love more._

Harry was in the exact same state of mind. Both ecstatic as hell, and couldn't wait for lunch to end to they could spend more time together… alone.

They both had the ESP to think of a correct concept between the two of them. To keep it their secret, or it could end up killing them both, Voldemort would get them. No one they knew could keep this big of a secret for long, even Hermione, who would almost always tell Ron. Then of course the whole world would know abut it. Well not the whole world, but the entire Weasley family, and half of the Order, which wouldn't be good at all.

Lunch soon ended by the 'endless' pile of grilled cheese finally ceasing to be refilled every two seconds. Then one by one someone got up and left to wherever they wanted to be. Harry didn't care where he was, as long as Draco was by his side.

A few minutes passed, and all who was left was the teenagers. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and talking.

"So you guys are going out, aren't you?" Asked Harry to his two best friends.

Hermione blushed, and Ron's ears turned that trademark shade of red that always happened when he was embarrassed, "Yeah we are." Said Ron

"Well I'm happy for ya." Replied Harry

"Like none of us saw it coming. Ha we all knew it would happen." Said George, who always, along with his twin, told exactly what they were thinking.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Asked Draco

"You just did." Laughed Fred

"Go ahead Draco." Said Ginny

"What's going to happen when we go back to Hogwarts? Are we still going to hang out and be friends? It'll be difficult since we're both in different houses and everything."

"What if you could change houses." Harry stated

"But Harry, the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin, I don't think there's anyway to change that." Hermione said

Draco started, "But…"

Harry cut him off, "We'll petition it! Get everyone in Gryffindor House to sign it! They'll have to since he's my boyfriend."

Every jaw in that kitchen became unhinged and dropped to the ground. Draco smacked himself in the forehead.

The whole group said, "HE'S YOUR WHAT!"

Harry tried to undo the damage, "He's my friend, that's a boy. Completely platonic, ya know." He stammered

"Harry, don't lie. When you lie, you basically try and make yourself believe it, but it doesn't work, and you stammer." Said Hermione

The Twins 'AHA!''d over the whole situation.

Draco was shaking his head at the whole situation.

Ron's jaw was still to the floor, and his eyes were glazed over. Ginny went over and shook him. After a good two minutes of him being shaken violently, he came to, "That's a funny story Harry, Draco here is your boyfriend. Next you'll tell me that Snape wears frilly pink pajamas and frolics while signing "I Feel Pretty" or that Lucius Malfoy and He-who-must-not-be-named have their own Telewizion show called "I Love Lucy" and they're married. Funny joke mate."

"Ron this isn't a joke dear, and it's Television. Harry and Draco are going out. You're just going to have to accept it." Explained Hermione

"I can accept that he's gay, but Draco bloody Malfoy? The Junior Death Eater himself! He's going to lead you right to He-who-must-not-be-named…." Ron started

"VOLDEMORT! Ron! Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself!" Harry bellowed

Remus burst into the kitchen, "What's wrong, I can hear you guys yelling from my room, three floors up."

"Ron's being an asshole." Said Ginny

"Remus, we're all fine, we just need some time alone is all." Said Harry

"Well if you're going to have a shouting match, at least take it to the Entertainment Room, it's got those soundproof walls that we put it. We wouldn't have to deal with your crappy music you kids are listening to nowadays." Suggested Remus

"Well I don't think there's anything else to shout about." Said Ron, storming out of the kitchen

"What a dickhead our youngest brother is." Said the Twins

* * *

A/N: Warning Asshole Ron Ahead! 

I can't believe that took this long. I've had this written out since before Halloween, but didn't have time to type it up.

Well, good news though, I've gotten half of Chapter 7 done, I had a horrible weekend last weekend, while I was at my Dad's and the only thing that took my mind off the bad things that were happening, were submersing myself into the world of Harry Potter Fanfiction. It helped a lot, I'll tell ya. It kept my mind off the bad stuff until Monday morning, when at school I just lashed out at everyone and everyone. Bad stuff.

Thank you's: To one of my friends- Tetra, who the whole "If they're guys, why do they need condoms? Oh yeah! Easy Clean Up!" came from. She actually asked this question and answered it herself last year at lunch. It was fucking helarious.

To my three Beta's:

Rami- Thanks for the ideas, you've been there from the beginning! Love yaa

Jaime: OH EM GHEE! I got you addicted to YAOI! Hahahahaahaha. Thanks for reading and giving me advice on the plot line! Love ya

And that Whore Amanda: Haha, that whore Amanda, lol, j/k. No I'm serious, you're a whore. I'll try to add more Yaoi in next time! I hate you.

Until Next Time Sweethearts-

♥♥♥ Jade


	7. Confrontation Heard 'Round the World I

**Hope For The Future**

**By: ** Jade Higurashi

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back, and better than ever! The beginning of this chapter helped me get through some tough family times. Yeah, my dad's basically gone broke, lovely. Trying to be strong is hard, and he keeps wondering what the hell is wrong with me, I just tell him I'm fine. I just dive myself into books, or homework, or writing this to keep me from breaking down, and listening to music non stop. My new Musical obsession is HIM, I got 2 of their CDs for Christmas, and bought one in October, plus their lead singer, Ville Valo is downright sexy. Okay, onto happier things. I got the title of this chapter from School House Rock. Call me a nerd, but I remember in 7th grade (now in 10th) when we watched School House Rock and heard the song, "The Shot Heard Round the World Was The Start of The Revolution" I guess it just stuck with me. Since angsty Ron is in full swing, and Dumbles comes into play, I thought I'd something confrontational for the title, and viola!

- - - - - -

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation Heard 'Round the World, Part I**

12 Grimmauld Place- August 8th, 5:45 AM

Harry woke, stretched, and yawned before realizing there was something warm snuggling with him. He was alarmed until he saw a tuft of white-blond hair come up from between the sheets.

"What time is it?" Yawned Draco

Harry replied, "About quarter to six."

"Why in the bloody hell did you wake up so early?"

"I dunno, I just did."

"Well we might as well get up, there's no way I'll get back to sleep."

"What are we going to do until everyone wakes up?" Asked Harry

"I don't have a clue, we could go down to the Entertainment Room and watch a movie."

"Alright, it's something to do, instead of lying around."

Harry got up and went into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. When he finished, h walked back into his room, and Draco was still lying in his bed, now lightly snoring.

_So much for him not getting back to sleep._

Harry went over to his bed, and got back in. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, and put his head on the blond's chest. Soon he fell asleep, with Draco nestled in his arms.

The next time Harry woke up, it was about 9 am. In a matter of minutes, most of the house would be getting up. Harry took his pillow, and hit Draco over the head with it a few times.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Draco said irritably

"Time to rise and shine sleepy head." Said Harry

"I don't want to get up, it's all warm here under the covers."

"When did I say that we're getting out of bed?" I just wanted you to wake up."

"I see." Said Draco, snuggling more closely, till they were spooning.

"When do you think breakfast will be ready? I'm starving." Questioned Harry

"Knowing Mrs. Weasley, twenty minutes, but we'll have to stab people with forks until the next batches are ready."

"I don't want to get up though. I'm too comfortable."

"I've got a plan!" Draco said snapping his fingers

Wonky appeared.

"Good Morning Master Draco, what can I get you?"

"We were wondering if you could bring us up whatever is for breakfast and two coffees, please."

"Yes, Sir, do you want the coffees the way you like it, one cream, six sugars, and a large dose of French Vanilla?"

"Yes please."

Wonky was just about to blink herself down to the kitchen when,

"And Wonky," Started Draco

"Yes Master?"

"Thank you for all you did the other day." Said Draco

"You're very welcome Sir." Beamed Wonky, and she disappeared

"Well that takes care of our problem." Harry said, kissing the top of Draco's head

Wonky appeared a few minutes later with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and their coffees. She set it on the bedside table nearest to Draco.

"Sorry it took so long Sir, I had to wait for Mrs. Weasley to make another batch of eggs." Said Wonky

"It's fine Wonky, don't beat yourself up over it." Said Draco

Wonky bowed, and then disappeared, probably to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast for the rest of the people inhabiting Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Draco sat up, and ate their breakfast, and drank their coffee, in almost total silence. The only noise was of them chewing. After eating, they both laid back down, looking at each other, Draco's arm wrapped securely over Harry's waist. Harry had his one hand on Draco's, the one on his waist, massaging soft circles into it. The brunette's other hand was entwined with the blond's.

Harry's door swung open, and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"'Morning Mate, we figured we'd come and check on you since you weren't at breakfast. I'm sorry about yesterday, it was all a misunderstanding." Ron smiled until he comprehended the scene before his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Ron's voice boomed through the room.

"Dear, why are you acting like this? So they're snuggling. They're going out, just like us, do they not have the same right as us?" Asked Hermione

Ginny walked into the room, "What's going on here, we heard Ron all the way downstairs," She saw Harry and Draco, "AWWWWEE! How adorable are they? You two boys are just so cute together!"

Harry blushed, "Thanks Gin." He said very quietly, embarrassed

"Ron, why do you look as if you're about to explode?" asked the female Weasley

"THEY'RE GUYS! Two boys should not be lying in bed, groping one another, making googley eyes at each other!"

"And why not?" Simultaneously asked Hermione, Ginny, and Draco

"Did I not just bloody explain this?"

"Ron, as much as you're my brother, and I love you, but you're a bloody homophobe!" Snapped Ginny

"Just to let you two know, I don't care that you guys are like this. Fred and George don't care either. Personally I think it's adorable as hell." Ginny stated blatantly

"I'm with her, except the adorable part." Said Hermione

"Well at least someone supports us." Said Draco

"I'm getting out of here before I catch it. This gay thing could be contagious!" Said Ron

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione and Ginny scolded

The Twins walked in at the same time Ron was storming out.

"What's with the stick shoved up his ass?" Asked Fred

"Awwwe, look at the gay boys in bed, how adorable." Stated George

Harry turned as red as a ripe cherry.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry." Said Hermione

"She's right, as long as you use protection, you'll be fine." Laughed Fred

Draco threw a pillow at the Twins' heads.

"We just, we jest!" As they both got whacked in the head with a pillow each

"I don't think you guys are doing well in here. You should leave." Hermione said to the Twins

"But Hermione…………" Fred started

"But nothing, now out." She said, pointing to the door.

The Twins left sadly.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Harry, the red in his face beginning to disappear.

"I think we'll be leaving now too, so you guys can straighten this out between you. Oh and don't worry, we wont tell Remus." Said Hermione, leading Ginny and herself to the door.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Draco

"Anytime."

The two girls left, and the two boys were then by themselves again.

"I can't believe Ron snapped like that. What the fuck is up with him lately? He such a bloody prick now!" Harry said

"I don't know love. All I know is that he doesn't like that we're together, so I'm starting not to like him." Said Draco

"Should I go and talk to him?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea you've had all week. Just give him time, I'm sure if he's really the best mate you think he is, that he'll come around to save your friendship. Ron seems like the guy to cherish the friends he has, instead of throwing them away, like he's trying to do now."

"Maybe you're right, I'll just give him time, if he doesn't understand then, I'll have Ginny give him one of her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes."

"Don't resort to violence, it'll only make it worse. Imagine me, Draco Malfoy, saying that violence isn't the answer. That's irony for ya."

Harry laughed at the joke Draco had made about himself.

_That's why I love that boy so much; he can make me laugh, even if it means making fun of himself. _Thought Harry to himself

"Now why don't we get dressed, go downstairs, and watch a movie with Hermione and Ginny?" Asked Draco

"Okay, that's a good idea. But I get to pick out the movie."

"Fine, just as long as it's not Rocky Horror again, it would take too long for me to get ready."

Harry got out of bed, and put on a pair of Gryffindor sweatpants on, which were scarlet, with gold lettering spelling out the house name, down the side of the pant leg. Then he put on a shirt which had a pink symbol, which was a heart with a triangle in it, and was called a Heartagram. This is the symbol of another one of Harry's favorite bands, HIM, a Finnish rock band with a really hot lead singer, named Ville Valo. Harry loved the band, ever since he first heard them at a record store in London, before leaving to go to Hogwarts before third year. He luckily didn't get caught by Mrs. Weasley for heading into Muggle London by himself for half a day, when he needed some time to think by himself. He related very well to the lyrics of the songs, and had been hooked ever since.

Draco went into his bedroom, and had changed, then went into the adjoined bathroom to comb his hair and spray on some of that Axe again. He came out wearing a pair of black shorts, which went slightly below his knee, and a blue shirt that had another anime character on it, a ninja named Naruto.

After a quick kiss, they headed to Hermione's room to ask if she and Ginny would care to watch a movie too. After knocking, and being let into 'Mione's by Ginny, who was there talking about how much her brother was being an asshole, they asked if they wanted to watch a movie. Both of the girls accepted, and headed down to the Entertainment Room. After twenty minutes of deciding on a movie, Harry finally picked one and put it in the DVD player.

Harry had picked a comedy called "Happy Gilmore" about a hockey player turned golfer, who had a terrible temper. Ever since the time Harry saw it during fourth year, when Fred and George had sneaked in a VCR and the tape of the movie, he'd loved it.

Half way through the movie, Remus walked in, finding Ginny and Hermione each sitting in a recliner, and Harry and Draco snuggling on a couch, laughing their asses off at the movie playing before their eyes.

"Do you guys want some lunch? I could have Wonky bring you some sandwiches, because you missed lunch." Remus asked, looking groggy, since the night before was a full moon.

"That would be great." Said Harry

"I'll send her in with a tray then. Sorry to interrupt your movie." Remus said, turning to leave.

"Thanks Remus, for everything." Harry said

"It's no problem." Smiled Remus, a smile that no one had seen since Sirius died.

Wonky had popped in five minutes later with a tray of turkey sandwiches, potato crisps, and a pitcher of iced tea.

They ate and watched the movie, until it ended, and then they talked about how Ron was being very immature.

Then Ron walked in, saw Harry and Draco cuddling, and started yelling, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE NOW, THOSE GAYS! BLOODY HELL, I MIGHT CATCH IT!" And he ran out.

Remus followed Ron leaving, with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's Ron's problem?" He asked

"He's being a pompous asshole, he doesn't like the thought of Harry and Draco together." Hermione responded

"I see. I have no problem with it, you all know how Sirius and I were together. So anyways, as a reminder, Dumbledore is coming to dinner, and I want you all to be on your best behavior. Especially you Harry, nothing drastic."

"Is it alright if I ask him if we can continue the DA?" Asked Hermione

"I think that would be quite alright. Just don't pester him, he's under a lot of stress. He'll be here around 6:30, and dinner will be at 7, on the dot, so please don't be late." Remus looked at Harry and added, "And no cutting episodes. Because I sure as hell will let your ass bleed, just because you want attention when Dumbledore's here. I don't want any of that shit tonight, you already have all of the people in this house stressed out, that we're going to find you one morning in you bed, bled out, no pulse, heart stopped, and nothing to revive you with. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Remus."

"Good, you've got three hours until dinner, go do something." Remus said, and then swept out of the room, much like Snape.

"What now?" Asked Draco

"No clue." Said Harry, who was wrapped in Draco's arms

"We could play Hide and Seek." Said Ginny

"Are you serious? I haven't played that since before Hogwarts." Said Hermione

"Okay, let's play, Ginny's it." Said Draco

"I'm only counting to thirty. Ready… set… go! 1…2…3…" Ginny started counting

The other three ran, Draco and Harry ran into Harry's room, and he threw his invisibility cloak over them, having an unfair advantage.

After two seconds flat, they were all over each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny had found Hermione easily, sitting with Wonky in Wonky's little home in an alcove off of the kitchen, with a curtain to block it off, from everything else in the kitchen.

After an hour of the two of them looking for the boys, and being in every room at least once, they headed back to Harry's room to check again, when they opened the door, there was still nothing in there. Ginny was going over to Harry's bed to check under it, when she fell over the two boys going at it, of course she didn't think anything of it, until she heard a groan. She felt around about where she tripped, and found the cloak, pulled it off, and found Harry without his shirt, and Draco fumbling with the zipper on his shorts.

"Damn it." Was all Draco said when he saw Ginny staring at them

The boys got up, and Harry put his shirt back on.

"I think I might take a nap." Said the brunette teenage boy.

"Okay, see you at dinner Harry." Said Hermione

Ginny and Hermione left.

"Have a good nap." Draco said, and after a quick kiss, he disappeared through the bathroom, into his room

Harry went over to his stereo, and put in "Razorblade Romance" by HIM, and laid down on his bed. He scratched his arm roughly, and let his cuts re-open. He let himself bleed out for a half hour, before bandaging up his arm in the bathroom.

After that he laid back down, it was about 5:30, and he drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At about 6:30, Draco went over to Harry's room to wake him up for dinner. He went into Harry's room and found him sprawled out on his bed, his left arm bandaged. Draco crawled into bed next to him, and started to stroke his forehead, and Harry started to mumble incoherently.

"Wake up sleepy head." Said Draco, planting a soft kiss on Harry's scar.

Green eyes fluttered open.

"Why hello there sleepy head. Would you care to tell me why you have bloody bandages on your left arm, where you usually cut?"

"No reason."

"Now don't make me call Remus. He still has some Veritaserum left over you know. You re-opened them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, all this crap with Ron has gotten to me. Plus Dumbledore, that old fag pisses me off."

"You still think he killed Sirius, don't you?"

"Well he's as bloody responsible as Bellatrix is!"

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist. You need to relax. I'll be with you the whole time tonight, right by your side. Nothing's going to happen, now go take off those bandages, put a concealing charm on, and I'll pick out something for you to wear."

Harry reluctantly got out of his bed, and went into the bathroom.

Draco went over to Harry's dresser and picked out a Gryffindor house t-shirt, and a pair of Tripp pants that had metal grommets everywhere, and had zip offs at the bottom to make them shorts. He zipped the bottoms off.

Harry came out of the bathroom, and his clothes were laid out for him neatly on his bed, and Draco nowhere to be found.

After Harry got dressed, he sat on his bed, thinking about everything that had gone on this summer. His thoughts were interrupted by Draco sitting next to him, with a black button up dress shirt with jeans, and a pair of Converse on. Harry was wearing identical shoes, except his ad been written all over with Sharpie.

"Good evening honey, may I be your escort down to dinner?" Draco said bowing, and holding out his hand

"You may." Replied Harry, putting his hand in Draco's and getting up from the bed.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and they headed out Harry's door, to the kitchen.

As they were approaching the kitchen, Draco went to remove his arm from Harry's waist, when Harry whispered in his ear, "Don't let me go, I need you."

"I'll never let you go." Draco whispered back

They went through the kitchen's swinging door, finding Mrs. Weasley fluttering around the kitchen, muttering things to herself. No one else was there, because the Order and Dumbledore were in a meeting in the Entertainment Room. It was just Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and George were finally let in the Order meetings, to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.

"Harry sweetie?" Draco said, then pinching Harry's side

"Yeah?"

"Can I help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking, she definitely needs some help. As soon as the Order comes, I won't let you go."

"Of course Drake, where's your mum, she usually helps Mrs. Weasley?"

"Remus let her sit in on her first Order meeting, to see what it's about."

With a quick kiss, Draco was tapping Mrs. Weasley on the shoulder, asking what to help with. Two seconds after, he was wrapping an apron around his waist, and helping Wonky with the hors d'ourves.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table, and was talking to Ginny. Hermione was elbowing Ron in the ribcage repeatedly to get him to talk to Harry.

"Fine! I'll talk to him! Bloody hell woman!" Ron yelled

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Ronald Weasley." Scolded Hermione

"So has he given you a STD yet?" Asked Ron

Hermione smacked him upside the head.

Harry left the table, and went over to Wonky.

"Wonky, what can I help with?" Asked Harry

She thought for a minute, "You can make the punch. See that bowl over there Sir? There's a recipe care in it, and everything's in the fridge."

"Okay, thanks Wonky."

Harry went over to the counter, where the punch bowl was sitting. He took out the paper index card the recipe was on, and started to read the ingredients he would need. He found what he needed easily in the fridge. He poured the different things in, and just "guesstimated" how much he put in. After he was done, he poured a glass of the concoction and tasted it, he thought it was good, but he needed another opinion.

"Her-mi-on-e! Be a doll and come here!" He chimed

Hermione got up from her seat, and went over to Harry.

"What is it?"

"Taste this, tell me what you think." Harry said handing he the glass he's already sipped out of.

"Yum, that's good, it's like a triple berry, with a refreshing lemon coming through." She said

"You've always known your drinks, Hermione. It's cranberry, raspberry, cherry, and strawberry juices with lemon-lime pop, and vodka." Harry said, rolling his eyes

"It's good. I'm gunna be blasted by the end of this meal."

"You're telling me. I'll be drunk before dinner even starts."

Draco was still running around the kitchen, like a chicken with its head cut off, throwing different things in pans, and then cursing the stove.

Soon, the table started loading up with different trays and plates of foods. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni salad, a chef salad, gilled steak, and different baskets of rolls lined the table.

Harry was about it grab a roll to munch on, when a certain blond swatted his hand.

"Oh no you don't. Those are for dinner, you can wait." Draco said.

The kitchen's swinging door swung open, and Dumbledore entered, with the rest of the Order behind him.

Harry escaped to Draco's arms, and wouldn't let him go, no matter how much he was cutting off the blond's circulation.

"I'm here, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm right here next to you." Draco soothed

Ron shot daggers at the two boys holding one another. Hermione decided that this was a good time to elbow the red head in the ribs again.

"Don't you say a word about them. They aren't hurting you, so you shouldn't take the time to hurt them." She said

"Harry did hurt me though. He's going out with Draco Malfoy, a junior Death Eater who could have Harry killed in a second. I don't trust him 'Mione, not at all. He's putting the lives of all of us in jeopardy because he wants a fling! How fucking ridiculous is that!" Ron started to raise his voice, becoming angrier by the second

"Ron would you keep your voice down. I don't think Dumbledore or any of the Order would appreciate hearing about Harry's love life."

"But 'Mione, they all should hear how a traitor is in their midst, and don't think a bloody thing about it! Bloody hell, he thinks that he's won 'em all over, but not me, oh like hell I'd be persuaded that a Malfoy is good."

"You really don't get it do you?" Hermione said before getting up from the table, and walking over to talk to Tonks.

- - - - - -

Dumbledore approached Harry and Draco, "How are you doing Harry? I hope your feeling better than the last time I was here."

"I was fine until you arrived." Harry said coldly

"Now Harry, be nice." Said Draco

"I don't want to." Said Harry like a spoiled six year old

"Harry my boy, why are you acting like this? It seems as if there's some tension between us." Said Dumbledore calmly

"SOME TENSION! I FUCKIGN HATE YOU! THERE IS NO TENSION IN THAT!" Harry bellowed

"And why do you hate me?" Asked the old wizard, still calm, cool, and collected

"YOU KILLED SIRIUS! YOU KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!" Harry screamed before burying his head in Draco's chest, and started to sob.

"I didn't kill him Harry, Bellatrix did. Why would you say such a thing, as to I killed Sirius?"

"You let him fall through the veil!" Harry said, though muffled by Draco's chest

"Harry, there's nothing we could've done. It was his fate." Said Dumbledore

"There is something you could've done, you could have taught me Occlumency, not Snape. After a few lessons, I couldn't get it, and he refused to teach me, after I saw what my father and his friends did to him at Hogwarts. That's why I thought Voldemort had Sirius, and that's why he's dead." Harry said, his head now out of Draco's chest, but was still clinging to him for dear life.

Remus couldn't hear anymore talk of Sirius, the wound was still fresh. He left the kitchen quietly, hoping no one would see he'd left, and went up the stairs to his room.

The werewolf was sitting on the side of his bed, his head in his hands, when there was a faint knock on the door. He expected it to be Harry, but when he said, "Come in," he was surprised when Narcissa walked through his door. She sat down next to him, and tried to comfort him.

"It's hard to hear about him, isn't it?" She asked

"Yes it is. I never thought he would go like that. He died a hero's death, and deserves an Order of Merlin, First Class. We could've been happy the rest of our lived, in this house, together."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, he was my other half, my soul mate. That's something you can't replace, there's no one in the world that I could love like I loved him."

Remus could hear Harry shouting at Dumbledore, this wasn't turning out as he planned.

"We better go back downstairs, I've got to get Harry away from Dumbledore before he starts hexing him into oblivion. I still don't know why he blames Dumbledore, it was Bellatrix that cursed him." Said Remus

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange?" Asked Narcissa

"The very one, why?"

"She's my sister. Oh my God, I never thought Bella would do such a thing, Sirius was a cousin of ours. Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- Dun Dun Dun… The plot thickens.

I wanted to get this out, as a surprise for everyone, and this hasn't been beta'd so no one has seen this yet.

At the beginning of typing this, my dad found out we've had no money left. Well good news, Dad got his taxes back, we're doing much better, though without cable…. But that gives me more time to write this! And This Friday, (February 11th) My Dad's taking my mom to court to lower the child support, so things should get much better, than I first thought.

This chapter, and the next, Part II, weren't the way I first planned, I first thought it was just going to be a huge fight between Harry, Dumbledore, and Ron, but it takes a deeper, darker turn. We find out more about Remus and Sirius' relationship, and hell, Tonks is out of the way, they aren't dating anymore.

And NO, Nothing is going to happen between Remus and Narcissa. She's so new to the Order, and just needs someone to talk to, and finds the confidant she needs in Remus. They've both gone through struggles recently, and have that in common.

Chapter 8 will be up soon, I already have 2 pages written down.

And Im proud to announce that on February 15th, 2006, it will have been a year since I last cut myself. (I Used to be an avid cutter) claps

♥♥♥♥♥ Jade


	8. Confrontation Heard 'Round the World II

**Hope For The Future**

**By: **Jade Higurashi

**A/N:** Some stuff has changed since I last updated; I'm now 16 years old, and a Junior in high school. Writing is my life, and I want to be a journalist. Currently, I'm more obsessed with Vam fanfiction (Ville Valo/ Bam Margera) than anything, and this current chapter has been written since… January. I've been so busy... and I apologize.

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation Heard 'Round the World Part 2**

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place- August 8th 8:00 PM

* * *

When Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy made their way down to the kitchen, Harry's screams were getting louder. You didn't need one of the Weasley Twins' extendable ears for this argument. 

Soon Ron's voice was heard, "YOU FUCKING FAG, WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU SPILL YOUR EMO EVERYWHERE ABOUT YOUR DEAD AND FORGOTTEN GODFATHER! YOU FUCKING HOMO!"

Soon Mrs. Weasley's screams were heard throughout the house, "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT, OR YOU WILL BE IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT TWO SUMMERS, NOT INCLUDING THE REST OF THIS ONE!"

Remus had stopped dead in his tracks on the stair he was standing on, Ron's voice echoing in his head, 'Your dead and forgotten Godfather.' But Sirius really was forgotten, wasn't he? Since he escaped, the Prophet kept giving inane reasons why he disappeared, but since he went through the veil, not a word. Had the Wizarding world really forgotten Sirius Black, or had the ones around him only been the one's who had really cared? Whatever the answer was, Remus didn't care, he just knew that the only ones who were really impacted by Sirus' death, were Harry and himself.

He sat down on a step, and put his head in his hands, pondering about the series of events that just unfolded themselves, right before his eyes without any sort of warning. Narcissa sat down next to him, and put her hand on his back.

"I know it must hurt, but you have to be brave, if not for yourself, do it for Harry. He needs you as a support figure now, with the exception of the Weasley's, you're the only one he has left, and you have a special connection with him, not only because of Sirius, but because of the bond you had with his parents." Narcissa said consolingly.

"You're right; I have to be strong, for Harry. He's going through a rough time, his depression and cutting, and his 'coming-out', but it seems to me that Draco is helping him cope too."

"I think that they're both helping each other cope. Draco's been having a rough time these past few years, and Harry relates to him on a certain level. I think we better keep on our way down, or Harry might destroy Ron."

They both got up from the stair they were sitting on, and headed down to the kitchen, where yells were still heard, Harry was projecting his insults now, not only at Dumbledore, but at Ron too.

Remus planted a façade on his face, he would look like he usually would, and not show how depressed he felt. He had to be strong, the war with Voldemort was brewing, and he had to focus on the Order.

As they walked in, they could see the frustration that Harry was causing. Remus walked over to where Hermione was sitting, her head down on the table. He nudged her elbow, "Hermione?"

She murmured something, then he saw her eyes peak at him through the side of her arm.

"Éllo, welcome to Anarchy Central, I'm Hermione and I'll be your tour guide this evening. How may I assist you?"

Remus laughed, and then realized most of the eyes in the room were on him after his sudden outburst.

"What? Can't I laugh at something funny that Hermione said?" You've already ruined dinner, a friendship, and someone's trust, and I can't laugh at a joke, very funny you guys."

Everyone just kept staring at Remus. This wasn't the Remus they knew, something was up.

- - - - - -

Harry took to heart what Remus had just said. He got up from Draco's lap, slammed open thee swinging door, ran up the stairs to his room, and slammed that door as hard as he could.

- - - - - -

The kitchen was silent after Harry's departure; no one said a word until ten minutes later when Molly cleared her throat and asked in a small voice, "Is anybody hungry? Don't want to waste all this lovely food." Then everyone started the hustling and bustling for food, conversation trying to lighten the mood.

- - - - - -

Harry, meanwhile, was laying on his bed, listening to 'Beyond Redemption' by HIM, the lyrics pounding in his brain, "Oh I see your scars, I know where they're from. So sensually carved and bleeding till you're dead and gone. I've seen it all before; beauty and splendor torn. It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white. Right so wrong and wrong so right, now - Feel it turning your heart into stone. Feel it piercing your courageous soul. Beyond now - redemption. No one's gonna catch you when you fall."

He lay with his arms spread out, his body shaking from the stress. A razorblade glimmering in the flames of the fireplace next to him. He'd found Draco's stash in the book in his room.

The ebony haired boy contemplated what he was going to do. He sat up, grabbed the blade, and slit open his left arm a few times, and felt the release, the feeling of thousands or drops of his existence bleeding out, and even more following it. He did it a few more times, and felt even more exhilaration from the blood rushing from his arm.

Before long, Harry had passed out from blood loss.

* * *

August 9th, 4:45 AM

* * *

Harry awoke and didn't feel well at all. His whole left side was covered with his blood; he made his way to the bathroom, feeling weak, stumbling over his own feet. He finally got there and cleaned himself up the best he could. He wrapped his arm in cotton gauze, and then applied a quick concealing charm to hide what he had done to himself. 

Every step he took, his body ached and groaned more. He decided the best thing to do was have something to eat, the blood would replenish more quickly then.

Harry, slowly, cautiously, and quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He thought he was all alone, until he felt a pair of silver eyes on him.

There sat Draco Malfoy, the love of his life, sitting at the kitchen table, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, his hands wrapped around a mug of green tea.

"Sit down, you need to preserve your strength; I'll make you a sandwich."

"Why would I need to preserve my strength?" Harry asked.

"Do I really look that stupid? My book was misplaced, I knew you had taken one of my blades. Plus after you had passed out, I saw you, became worried, and came down for a cup of tea to relax me; plus you're staggering from blood loss."

The blond helped the other boy into a chair and he began scouring the kitchen for sandwich fixings.

Five minutes later, Harry has a turkey sandwich in front of him, and it took all of his strength to eat it, but essentially felt better after. Draco then helped him up, and supported almost all of Harry's weight up the stairs to Harry's room, where Draco put him to bed, and confiscated his blade. After hiding the blade in his room, he went back into Harry's, and snuggled in his bed next to him.

"You're safe, right here in my arms." Draco whispered.

9:45 AM

Draco awoke and carefully got up from Harry's bed, trying not to wake him. He didn't wake, just fidgeted a little. The blond went down the hall to Hermione's room, knocking on the door, hoping she was awake.

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice came in reply.

"Draco." The blond responded.

"Come on in."

Draco entered and Hermione was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a loose ponytail, and was looking through her closet.

"Morning." Said Draco.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Hermione.

"Not well at all."

"Why, is something up?"

"You might want to sit down for this one 'Mione."

She saw down in one of the armchairs facing her fireplace.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"This thing with Ron has really gotten to Harry. He slit himself open last night, he bled out so much that he ended up staggering down to the kitchen at four in the morning, trying to replenish his fluids with some food."

"Oh my Godric."

"I personally have nothing against Ron, but he's gonna piss me off if what he does keeps making Harry do this. He has to quit doing this to himself; I know you and Ron are close, so I was wondering if you could talk to him."

"Of course I will Draco, it's not helping what Ron's doing, it's hurting Harry even more. If talking to Ron doesn't help, Ginny will talk to him, and if that doesn't work, I know the Twins would gladly beat some sense into him. I don't get what his problem with you and Harry is though, he's never been like this before, in all the years I've known him."

"Me neither, thanks for your help Hermione."

"Anytime, you're one of my good friends now, and anything for friends." She said standing up and giving Draco a hug, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find something to wear."

"Of course." Draco said, leaving her room.

The blond went back into Harry's room, where the brunette was still sleeping. He got back into bed with him, wrapped his arm around his waist, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

- - - - - -

Harry woke up screaming.

It took twenty minutes of Draco soothing him to make him stop.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Draco asked.

"He knows." Ws all the brunette said.

"He? He who? And who knows what?"

"Voldemort. He knows that you and your mum and alliances with us now."

"Fuck, how did he find out?"

"Crabbe and Goyle."

"I'll fucking…"

"There's more." Harry but Draco off.

"What else could there be?"

"He knows… about us."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you to get hurt because of my sorry ass. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

- - - - - -

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, it was all a dream. Harry was still sleeping soundly next to him.

"Mmm Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing. Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Okay."

Harry rolled over, his back facing Draco.

Draco laid back down, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously don't know when this will be updated again. I'm currently working on a vam story that is almost finished (On it's 38th out of 50th Chapter) so maybe before or after that's finished. I'm seriously not sure, and I honestly apologize. I'm not really expecting anyone to read this anymore.

If you would like to see what I've been doing these past seven or so months, writing wise, click my profile, and then it has a link saying 'here' at the bottom in blue. Click that, and you'll be transported to my Live Journal Entry which has all the links to my current Vam (Ville Valo / Bam Margera) stories. I already have 1 completed, one in progess, a handful of one-shots, and a prompt table. Actually one of the stories is HP oriented, so you might get a kick out of that.

3 3 3  
Jordan


End file.
